Written In The Stars
by Tidustide
Summary: The Talita finally arrived at a perfect destination- Oris-Vel. The land is rich and peaceful, filled with elves, Riders and dragons. But after establishing this kingdom, Eragon's heart is left empty. 20 years has passed and Arya has seldom contacted him. Now, it seems she is making the journey. He is determined to find out what has happened and what secret she is hiding...
1. Prologue

**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**

 **PROLOGUE**

Eragon opened his eyes, woken by the jolt of the ship.

Above them on the deck, a pleased murmur spread among the elves. He knew there was good news to come, but it paled compared to what he was going through. He wanted to stay in the blurred curtain of the world, as if it could blur the pain in his chest. It seeped into his very bones, invading the rest of the body through blood and flesh. Arms hung limp on the cot and his legs weighed like stone. The pain was searing, aching, and tearing. So many sensations… so much feeling. He felt something in him, thrashing to break free. Waiting to tear him to pieces. He had long ceased his weeping but he could not breathe, could not _exist_.

 _Arya._

And thus he lay for the rest of the journey, like some pitiful invalid. Eragon did not understand... it was no different to being leagues away from her back in Alagaesia. Why then, did he feel this way? Was it because he might never see her again? She still entered his mind daily, into his dreams at night, and everywhere he turned he heard her voice. For the most part, Saphira left him alone. However, even she could not bear for this to continue.

 _Eragon…_ she said gently, hesitantly. _I know it is difficult- believe me when I say this- but this is not the end. You_ will _see her again._

He did not immediately reply, and his blank eyes stared at the ceiling. The world around him grew slower and grayer each day. At last, words made it past the permanent lump in his throat.

"What's wrong with me? I think I'm going mad," he whispered aloud as well as mentally.

Across their link he sensed Saphira's empathy.

 _Oh, little one… my heart breaks with yours. Have strength, Eragon. Have strength! We are nearing land!_

Eragon sent her a faint acknowledgement. Saphira sighed through their link.

 _How is it that she has this effect on me?_ He despaired bitterly, clawing at his face. _I feel so empty. There is so much pain in me that I may as well be in a pit of fire._

Saphira remained silent for a moment before saying softly: _You really do love her, don't you?_

 _Is this love? I would rather battle a thousand shades..._

Scenes played in his head _over_ and _over_ again… plaguing him, mocking him. Her limp form in Gilead. The Yawë on her shoulder. Her strength, her courage, her wisdom, her beauty. Her pains, her sufferings, her smiles and warmth. Her everything. Eragon remembered the big things to the little things- his first spar with her, the battle of Farthen Dur, the morning glory she showed him, how she gazed up at him before fighting Murtagh, how she searched for him in Alagaesia. Defeating Varaug, she had looked like a goddess. And his gilded lily… when she admired it, all he wanted to do was take her pain away. When she disfigured her hand in Dras Leona he mourned. Whispering their true names to each other, walking arm in arm with her to the _Talita_. Firnen whisking her away… he remembered it _all_. They were engraved in his mind forever. Barzul, he even missed her cold, aloof expressions and steel hard gaze. But then… a small voice entered his head. _Would she approve of you wallowing in grief?_ No. She would not.

 _I know. But it's just too much. I have tried, and failed._

 _Really? Is it not that you would rather drown in your emotions?_

 _I just can't. I have been through too much with her. I have let her slip through my fingers too many times. All that… just to lose her? Fate is cruel indeed._

 _That is life. We must move on._

 _Perhaps I will. For the moment… I think it is my time to be tortured by these memories._

 _You are the leader of the new Riders. You must be strong._

 _I am human._

 _Not really… not anymore._

 _How can I be strong?_

 _Do it. Do it for her._

Eragon lay there a long while in silence. And slowly, gradually, he felt the pain abate. Strangely, he drew small comfort from the knowledge that there was still something he could do.

He would be strong, he would rise up. For her, he would do this for her.

"I can't do this anymore," he growled to himself. With a stony resolution, Eragon rolled out of bed. He straightened up, even as he felt the muscles in his body tremble. Outside the small window he could see the green of grass and trees.

Saphira was taken aback by his abrupt change in attitude but heartily welcomed it. _Eragon, you have decided well. I am very glad, and very proud of you._

Eragon drew in a deep, trembling breath. _I had to… and besides, you would be morose along with me_ , he said with a hint of dry humour.

It was an improvement, but Saphira was still concerned. _Do not worry about me, little one. I am afraid for_ you _._

His facial features felt very heavy and his shoulders slumped a little. _I have to… pull myself together. This is the only way I'll live. I just can't do this anymore. Moreover, it's embarrassing that I am in this state after being so enthusiastic at the start. What will the elves think of me?_

 _Love makes fools of us all. I'm sure they will understand._

Eragon tried to smile but grimaced. Sighing, he shaved, washed his face, changed into fresh clothes, and- for the first time in three days- went up to the deck. The cool air blasted his face as soon as he stepped out, as if cleansing him. When his boots hit the wooden stairs, heads turned in his direction. Murmurs of "Shadeslayer" floated around. Beyond the prow, a massive snow-capped mountain loomed ahead, clouds crowning its peak. He walked to the front and grasped the railings, trance-like. Behind the mountain, he glimpsed a wide valley lit with the kisses of the sun. The land was thickly blanketed by rich greenery and blessed with vibrant colours. Even from the ship, he could see the heights of the trees, the bulk of their trunks like the waists of giants.

 _Where are we?_

 _I do not know, but it seems we have found a land fitting for riders_ , answered Saphira in satisfaction.

 _We have yet to explore it_.

The sapphire dragon dipped down from the sky. He looked up as she winked. _I have the feeling it won't take too long to decide._

Blödgarm appeared to his right. "The land seems rich and fertile. And the scale is… enormous."

He did not enquire about Eragon's absence up on deck. For that, Eragon was grateful.

"Aye. It is majestic. My only hope is that it is not already inhabited by people."

The elf nodded. "We all grow restless and long for ground beneath our feet. And Saphira is growing weary. Even if it is a claimed land, we must needs rest before restarting the journey."

"I agree. Shall we let the anchor down over there?" Eragon asked, pointing to a small bay to the north-east.

"Yes, that should be fine."

When they set foot on the shore, and the sand sank invitingly beneath, Eragon felt a _rightness_. He looked up at the tall, ancient giants that stood guard. They were not pines, but of a subtly different kind- nevertheless, they reminded him of Ellesmera. At this thought, he felt sick to the stomach. _Arya._ The ache in him intensified. With difficulty, he tried to swallow it down. He was not entirely successful, but the prospect of a new beginning helped give him hope.

Saphira alighted next to him on the sand.

 _Hm.. I think I will like this place._

A small smile lit up his face.

 _Yes, I think I will too._


	2. Chapter 1: A New Age

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW AGE**

The first clang of sword against sword rang in the air like a bell. Students watched in silence as the two apprentices circled each other with hawk like gazes. To one side stood the elves, expressions intense with focus and calm. On the other side of the hall stood the humans, holding their breaths in anticipation. Between them stood urgals and dwarves, almost acting as a wall between the two races. Master Blödhgarm watched them from nearby, his arms crossed.

"Steady, Thedas-Finiarel," he said, hissing in displeasure. His fangs glinted in the light as the black haired youth made a rash lunge toward the elf's right. "You expose too much of your sides. Keep your focus broad, not narrow."

Thedas nodded, his visor banging against the helm. Several urgals snickered and dwarves laughed. Blödhgarm glared and they fell quiet. Then, with the speed of a diving eagle, the elf woman stabbed at his left. Thedas barely raised his shield up in time to block when she whirled around and whacked him on the leg with the flat of her blade. He grunted in pain and dropped to one knee, fuming. With renewed vigor, he gave a loud cry and began to attack her with heavy blows. But once again, she foiled his plans and caught his blade on the edge of her shield. Issena pushed him back with the shield and, as he stumbled, she wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed the tip of her sword against his chin. A pleased murmur of approval rippled through the crowd of elves. The humans scowled.

"Very good, Issena," purred Blödhgarm. "Very good. Thedas, you had more than one opening that could have helped penetrate her defences. Do not let anger rule you."

Ashamed, the young man looked down. Issena gracefully picked up his shield and handed it to him. He mumbled his thanks to her.

"You must learn to see what you are looking at," rang a voice from the back. Everyone turned towards the source. A tall, half elven man stepped out from the shadows. He was clad in a rich black tunic and grey pants.

"No wonder we couldn't see him," whispered one of the students.

Eragon strode towards them. "Forgive me for the interruption, Blödhgarm," he called out. "I could not resist observing this one."

"Not at all, Master Shadeslayer. We welcome your presence."

Eragon nodded. He turned his gaze to Thedas, who stood nervously. "Do you know Issena well?"

The boy's eyes flicked to the she-elf and then back to the ground, blushing slightly. "I don't know if I know her _well_ …" he began. "But I _am_ familiar with how she is when she spars."

"What about her as a person? Her strengths, failings, wants and needs."

Thedas blinked, as though he could not think why he should know this for sparring. "If you do not, you can only lose time and time again." When the youth's shoulders slumped, Eragon said: "You acquit yourself well, youngling. Refinement is what is needed here." He looked at Issena, who bowed to him. "That was skilfully done, Issena." He deliberated for a while, considering the two students, before saying: "Now I would like you to do me a favour."

The elf cocked her head in question. "Could you please partner with Thedas in every lesson for three months? Then we shall see you two spar again."

If Issena was confused, she did not show it. She simply bowed and said: "As you wish, Ebrithil."

Eragon nodded. "Blödhgarm, you may carry on."

The wolf-like elf bowed to him and began instructing the students to form groups of five among themselves. Eragon turned away from them and walked out of the hall. He continued out through the long corridor and down the stairs. Then his boots stepped onto soft grass that stretched for miles on end. The sun streamed down on trees and other plants, ponds and streams. Colours flashed everywhere, like reflections from mirrors. It was a magnificent place. And yet… the thorn was still buried in his flesh. A scent floated to his face, inviting and intoxicating. The trees around him were a constant reminder. He was still unsure whether they were pines- possibly cousins of them- but the aroma was the same, if not stronger. They drew him near, the scent embracing him like a long lost lover. Eragon placed a hand on one trunk, its warm bark comforting. He drew in the scent deeply.

 _Wherever you are… be safe, be happy._

And with that, the spell was broken. He put down the barrier between emotion and reason. Eragon returned to his own tree. To the north of the main castle stood a colossal oak tree, with stairs and a wide balcony sung into its bark. He climbed the steps to the topmost level and stood on the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. A dark blue dot moved in the sky. He smiled and reached out to her mind.

 _Did you catch anything?_

 _What do you mean_ did I _?_ she demanded indignantly. _You should be asking:_ what _did I catch?_

Eragon rolled his eyes. _Of course. Tell me, O mighty hunter- what did you catch?_

 _Hmph. Well, since you ask me: I caught three boars, seven palotha, and two yellow wings._

He sent her an image of him clapping his hands.

 _Stop mocking me._

 _I'm not,_ he said innocently.

 _Just you wait, I will return and gobble you up._

Eragon chuckled but did not say anything. Instead, he leaned against the railing and admired the view.

Oris-Vel, land of the Riders. It was a rich and flourishing country, filled with strong, graceful, strange and wonderful creatures. Pine-like trees, oaks, Ristva trees, Nahìel maples and a myriad of others that grew from the earth. The land was a delight for cultivation and was much loved by the elves, who were devoted to singing of its beauty every day. Eragon was immensely proud of it. And yet… in his heart were still the memories of Alagaesia. The Spine, the Beor mountains, Farthen Dur, Ellesmera, Ilirea, Palancar Valley… they all had an importance unmatched by Oris-Vel.

It had been twenty years since his departure. _Twenty years_. As Saphira had warned him, the first ten had been very busy and difficult, leaving him little room to mourn and dwell on his feelings. There was a city to build, Eldunari to protect, systems and positions to establish and a land to map out. The elves that had followed him were an immense help, reducing the building time to half as they sang the houses and magically set stone, marble and alabaster into the walls/floors of the castle. As a result, the city was a mixture of elvish and human influences.

In regards to education, Blödhgarm was his best support. Ciseron- a silver haired elf- had helped build strong politics and manage everything. After examining their handiwork, Eragon had been extremely satisfied- though the city was still under construction, most of it was complete. Besides, he knew the building would continue as long as people had imagination. The greater part of his efforts had been invested in governing Oris-Vel. The rest of it was given to the land he had left behind. Nasuada, Roran, and Orik had contacted him on several occasions over the first ten years, asking about his progress and filling him in on Alagaesia. They knew he was busy and kept the contact brief. It did a lot for his home-sickness, and now since everything was settled down, they contacted him more often. However, the one person he longed to hear from was Arya. But again, it seemed that her duties were hiding her away from him. It was either that, or... she was avoiding him. He had the unpleasant, painful deja-vu feeling that it was back to where it was twenty years ago, when she did not contact him because of Firnen. Only, now he did not know the reason behind it. Oh, she had scried him a few times, but they were rather formal and polite. There was no hint of what they had on the last day- only friendship.

 _I'm sure she has a good reason_ , Saphira had tried to reassure him. _Perhaps_ _she wants you to have some time to recover._

Eragon had nodded, tried to accept this. But it was far from a relief. He sighed and stared out at the ocean in the distance. The blue dot grew larger and larger. He was just about to raise a hand to her when a knock sounded at the door. Eragon started.

"Come in," he said.

Ciseron entered, smiling. He bowed. "Ebrithil, Queen Nasuada has contacted you."

Eragon nodded, his frown turning to a smile. "Ah, I see. Thank you."

The elf bowed again and left. For security reasons, anyone who contacted Oris-Vel through scrying was directed to the spellcaster department. Only then were they permitted to view the recipient. Eragon told Saphira of Nasuada's contact, then seated himself before his mirror.

"Draumr Kopa."

Nasuada's bright smile came into view. He grinned.

"Your majesty," he said.

Her smile turned into a grimace. "I told you to call me Nasuada."

"Only jesting. How is everything?"

She gave him a severe look before replying. "Very well, thank you. Just ruling Alagaesia, as always." She chuckled. "Nothing is much different, I can tell you that: trying to keep the lords and earls happy, the people happy. Finding the rebels and dissuading them. Petitions to answer, documents to seal… do you really want to know about this?"

"Of course I do," Eragon said sincerely.

Nasuada raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you insist." And then they talked about the goings- on in Alagaesia, the events in Oris-Vel and other inconsequential things. Saphira landed on the balcony and snaked her head in to meet Nasuada.

 _Greetings, Nasuada,_ she said blinking once. Eragon relayed her words. The queen bowed her head, smiling. Then she remarked on how he looked the same as ever.

"You don't look a day older than when you left, and neither does Saphira. Although she does look bigger" she said.

Saphira hummed, pleased.

"Well… I _am_ a Rider. Besides, you still look young and beautiful yourself." And he was being truthful- she _did_ look very young and as striking as ever.

"Really? You flatter me," she said, surprised. Eragon rolled his eyes. "I am sure Murtagh tells you himself."

She blushed.

After the defeat of Galbatorix, the closeness between the two had raised his suspicions- which had been proven correct. However, the events had driven Murtagh away from Nasuada... for some time. It seemed he had been waiting to speak to her again, from what Eragon had gleaned from their previous conversations. This he was glad for, but did wonder when Murtagh was ever going to visit her in person.

"Has he come to Ilirea yet?" he asked.

She deliberately looked at the roof. "Well… once."

He grinned at her. "He did! That sneak…"

Nasuada could not supress a smile. Then it faded. "And what of you?" she asked cautiously. "Has Arya contacted you yet?"

Eragon felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

"….Not very often."

"I see."

An awkward silence ensued.

"Do not think about it overmuch, Eragon. I, too, have not had word from her for most of these past years."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"In fact," she continued slowly. "She is coming to visit Oris-Vel."

At this, his head snapped up. "She's- I mean, what of her duties as queen?"

Nasuada raised both hands and shook her head. "I know not the details, nor the whole story. You will have to ask for yourself. She is leaving Däthedr in charge while she is away. When she informed me of this, Arya mentioned that Firnen was getting too old for Alagaesia and that it was time. Beyond this, I cannot say. It was very brief."

Her words left him stunned. Nasuada gave him a look of empathy. "Unfortunately, I cannot come to see Oris-Vel. My realm is much bigger I'm afraid. But I hope all goes well for you."

He nodded.

"She cares very much for you," she said gently.

Eragon stared at her, slightly uncomfortable that she knew so much of their relationship. "Nasuada, she has contacted me five times in _twenty years_."

"Eragon," she said as if chiding him. "We women talk about these things."

"She has moved on."

The queen looked troubled. "Don't be too sure of that. But that aside, are you getting enough rest? You look tired."

Eragon was not surprised that she noticed this. "You don't miss anything."

"Would I be queen if I did?"

He sighed. "Just… there is much to do. And then there is elven politics."  
Nasuada grimaced, understanding. "Yes, there is that. Well, I can't say I'm sad to be on this throne and not yours."

"This is not a throne."

"You are as much king as I am a queen."

"King of the Riders? That sounds ridiculous. There has never _been_ a king."

"No, you are king of Oris-Vel."

As he opened his mouth, she forestalled him, waving a hand impatiently. "Enough arguing, I'm afraid I must go." She flashed him a grin. "I will hear from you soon?"

Eragon relented. "Alright. Yes, I will contact you."

"Goodbye Eragon. All the best."

"All the best, Nasuada."

Her face disappeared, leaving Eragon staring at himself. Indeed, he looked no older, save for a beard that was growing as the days grew busier.

 _You look young… but there is new wisdom and age in your eyes._

Eragon snorted. _That was very… cliché. But thank you._

 _I'm telling the truth,_ said Saphira, irritated. She blew a puff of smoke into his hair. He coughed and waved it away. Eragon looked at her fondly.

 _Thank you._

He looked out at the oceans. _They're coming, Saphira. Arya and Firnen are coming._

 _I know, little one. I can scarcely believe it myself. Whatever prompted them to leave?_

 _Firnen must be growing restless._

Saphira snorted. _Well, I would be too if I were alone in Ellesmera._

 _Well… we shall see them soon._

 _Are you… alright?_ She said, even though she knew.

 _Yes_ , he lied.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**CHAPTER 2: REUNION**

The next few months were a blur as Eragon strove hard to teach the students, discuss construction and legal matters with elven leaders and hone his swordsmanship/spellcasting. Though Saphira was worried he would burn out, she knew he was doing this to block out thoughts of Arya. The day after Nasuada contacted him, he received a letter from Arya herself informing him she would be making the journey:

 _Greetings, Ebrithil Shadeslayer,_

 _I am writing to inform you that my entourage and I will be visiting Oris-Vel. Though I considered scrying you to convey this, I thought it much clearer and quicker (your spellcasters can be quite pedantic about security) to write. It has taken me many months of discussion with the council- they were disapproving of this proposal- I have succeeded in convincing them that this is necessary. It has been too long since I have been involved in the Riders' affairs, and Firnen has been very eager to leave. I am afraid I have held him for too long in Alagaesia, where dragons fly no more. Moreover, I must meet the students I have sent to your guidance and protection. Of course, I would ask your approval of this also. After all, it is your land. Please reply as soon as you can._

 _May good fortune rule over you,_

 _Peace live in your heart,_

 _And the stars watch over you._

 _Arya Drottning_

The letter had been painfully formal. Eragon thought of it repeatedly as he hacked away at the sand filled sack in front of him. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He tried to analyse the letter, dissect it, tear it down sentence by sentence to extract any form of hint at her emotions. Anything that sounded like Arya. He could find none. With a rock-splitting force, he slashed down at the sack with Brisingr, focussing all of his despair and pain into that one blow. It exploded into a cloud of sand. The particles rained down on him and covered his body top to toe. Around him, students and elves stared and whispered nervously as they paused their own training. For a few minutes, he stood there with sand stuck to him, breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that. Carry on," he said in a loud voice, and left the training field. The elven masters returned the students' attention to the lessons. With some irritation, Eragon let the sand fall off him magically. He sprinted back to his tree to bathe. When he reached it, Saphira was on the balcony waiting for him. She eyed him accusingly.

 _You need to control your temper._

 _I know. Maybe I should go somewhere more private._

 _The students were quite startled by you._

 _You weren't even there._

 _I watched through your eyes and asked Liniel._

 _Mm._

 _Which reminds me… what do you think of her?_

 _Who?_ He asked without really paying attention.

 _Liniel, the swordsmaster._

 _Eh?_ Now this was something they had not breached before. His brows furrowed in confusion. _What of her?_

 _Since we are all creatures of vanity, I will mention that she is a beautiful elf. And you have known her well these past twenty years._

 _Saphira, that was very spontaneous. You know that I consider her a friend and ally. She is a brilliant swordswoman._

 _Well, there goes my effort._

 _There is only one woman in my heart,_ he said quietly.

 _I understand Eragon. I just wanted to check- if that is the case, I will leave you be._

Eragon had no answer. He walked away, entered the tub and drew the curtains.

As he sank into the hot water, he sighed in contentment. It helped melt away the thoughts in his head and he enjoyed the brief moment. After the bath, he slipped into comfortable clothes and poured himself some faelnirv. The liquid burned his throat everytime, but there was strange comfort in this sensation- as if it would burn away his troubling thoughts. He walked to the balcony and observed the landscape. The city was alight now, as the sky was darkening. It was more alive and excited than before, as the citizens were looking forward to the visit from Queen Arya. Visitors were rare in this land, and they rejoiced every time new Riders came to join their numbers. And now, the Queen of the elves was to set foot in Oris-Vel. The elves were positively delighted. And Eragon… though he was loath to admit, longed to see her again. Oh, he had long ago accepted her absence and Saphira noted he dealt with his emotions better. However, she never ceased to visit his dreams and awake the dull ache in his chest. He really did have to admit that he missed her. Terribly. He drained the rest of the liquor and went to bed.

The next morning light came streaming into the room and woke him up at the same time as the urgent knock on the door.

"Ebrithil!"

Eragon rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of his bed.

"Enter."

Ciseron came in. "Master, a great ship is nearing Oris-Vel. It is about an hour away."

"What?!" Eragon's head snapped up immediately. Then his skills from years of leadership came to play. "Friend or foe?"

"Friend, Ebrithil. It is Arya Drottning and her retinue."

"Ready the markers on the shore, send Vanessa and Nolwing on dragonback to guide them here. Inform all the Masters, students and their dragons, librarians…well, the whole city of their approach. The Masters, students, dragons and I shall meet them at the castle entrance. The rest will stay in their dwellings to greet her later. Otherwise, there will be too many people."

"Understood, Your Majesty," said Ciseron, bowing.

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Just call me Ebrithil…"

"As you wish, Ebrithil."

"Oh, and Ciseron! Tell the cooks in the kitchen to prepare a feast!" he said, grinning.

The advisor returned the grin and hurried off.

After he left, Eragon immediately contacted Saphira, who had been off hunting.

 _I already know,_ she said laughing. _I have seen their ship._

 _What? Why didn't you tell me?_

 _Because you were busy sleeping- besides, Ciseron was coming to tell you._

 _Point taken._

Eragon shaved, washed his face hurriedly and nearly tripped over a chair as he opened his wardrobe. His mind was a muddled mess as he tried to decide what to wear. _Blast it,_ he thought.

 _Wear the black tunic the elves wove for you. The one trimmed with gold and silver with a matching cloak._

 _How can you do this better than me?_

 _I can't understand why you two legged beings fuss about clothes… if you had beautiful scales like mine, you would not need them!_

 _Well, I'm afraid I wasn't born a dragon. Anyway, thanks for that._

 _My pleasure,_ she replied in amusement.

He donned the apparel, buckled on his belt, sheathed Brisingr, tugged on his boots and tidied his hair before he shot out of the room to sprint downstairs. When he reached it, the castle was buzzing with excitement. All throughout the many corridors, he could smell the mouth-watering aroma of food. Students were chatting animatedly, dragons flew everywhere and even the Masters were smiling. Elves, humans and dwarves were on the streets, the parks, and gardens. Music was playing in the air- singing, harps, lyres, flutes, drums. The atmosphere was overwhelming.

 _I feel like they're more excited than I at this visit_ , Eragon commented dryly to Saphira.

 _Ha, they probably are. Look more happy, Eragon! You look like a frozen sculpture!_

 _A_ frozen _sculpture?_

 _With ice._

 _Right…_

It took him the whole hour to get everything ready and in order. By that time, Arya was already walking on the grass through Du Belvier Forest and toward the castle. Eragon climbed down the steps of the castle with his students and Masters to the entrance. They reached the gates, which swung open at their approach. His students chattered loudly. Eragon held up a hand to silence them- they did. For the next few minutes, they all stood there waiting. Then… in the distance, Vanessa and Nolwing came forth on their violet and umber dragons. The audience watched with bated breaths. And Eragon's heart hammered in his chest. Behind the two Riders, the hems of a blinding white dress emerged from the shadows of the forest. A slim waist, flowing sleeves, and then a regally beautiful face appeared. Eragon had no eyes for her entourage as he beheld her. It was as if everything/everyone else was stripped away from the world. She was here. _She_ was here. _Arya._

Her midnight black hair rippled in the sunlight, waves of black silk. On her brow sat a golden circlet, the teardrop shaped diamond emitting a dazzling light. Her movements were dignified and graceful- there was no doubt of royalty. She was Arya, one of the greatest elf women alive. She was also the spectre of his dreams. A great cheer went up from the crowd behind him. They waved their arms and banged their swords against shields. Like a magnet, Eragon felt drawn to her. He felt his legs moving forward of their own accord, boots brushing the grass. Blödhgarm and Ciseron followed him. It was like a dream… he walking towards her, she to him. And the formality of her letter dissolved in his mind when he saw her radiant expression. He remembered her true name. An image of her hugging his fairth to her chest flashed before him. His hands tingled with the memory of her grasping it. This is it, he thought.

Arya's circlet was like molten gold in the sunlight. Her hair shone like onyx, slanted green eyes like emerald, lips red like the roses of his garden. The ache in his chest was fast disappearing, replaced with love that was on the verge of exploding. And then… he was before her, and she before him. Her lips were smiling politely, but her eyes were sparkling. Eragon reached out for her hand but she did not refuse him. Slowly, he raised it to his face and, without taking his eyes away from her face, pressed his lips to her hand. He kissed it with reverence, as if kissing a goddess. Then he lifted his head to see her expression- it was soft and gentle. It was just as well that not many were close enough to witness the unspoken exchange between the two. Intimate and fateful. It was fate. After twenty years, _twenty years_ , he was holding her hand. After _twenty years,_ he was seeing her face. Eragon wanted so desperately to draw her to him. To hold her, to confirm that this was not a dream. But he couldn't- not here.

 _Eragon… careful,_ said Saphira, half amused and half worried.

For what seemed like eternity, Eragon held her gaze. The two, King and Queen of different lands stood with eyes locked in connection, as if spellbound. He could not move, could not speak and could not move his eyes away. Then, a roar sounded from above the trees as an emerald dragon emerged. He tossed his head and breathed blazing fire. It startled Eragon out of his reverie and both he and Arya turned to look at Firnen. From above, Saphira roared in answer and breathed her own fire. Through their link, Eragon felt her elation, longing and passion at seeing her mate again. She soared through the sky to the other dragon, and Firnen circled her excitedly. He nuzzled her face and swung his tail from side to side. Seeing the two reunite made Eragon smile. He felt as if it would last forever- he could not stop it. He brought his attention back to the Queen. Her lips twitched in amusement. Now, aware of all eyes on the two, she spoke first:

"Atra esterni ono thelduin," she said, touching her lips.

Eragon mirrored her, grinning. "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

"Un atra mor'anr lifa unin hjarta onr."

Eragon's smile widened. "Your Majesty, welcome! Welcome… to Oris-Vel!"

The students, dragons, Masters, Elders, and Arya's entourage watched the pair, then began to sing and cheer. Eragon held out a hand to her, grinning.

"It has been too long, my Queen. If it so pleases you, I will guide you around my humble home."

Arya took it, green eyes alight. She bowed her head.

"Of course, Ebrithil."

And so, for the first time after twenty years, Eragon led her hand in hand to the city of Erondel.


	4. Chapter 3: For You

**Thank you so much to those who are reading these and also those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really value your input/thoughts on how to proceed so don't be shy to review. Constructive criticism welcome... as well as comments about how much you liked it of course :p**

 **CHAPTER 3: FOR YOU**

Eragon sat in his chair, drinking from his goblet, eating and talking. While doing these things, he found it a great struggle to stop staring at Arya. As delicious as the food was- he had made sure the cooks would produce the best of recipes- he had no appetite. It was as if the sight of her satisfied his hunger. However, as he regarded her, he found himself wondering at the significance of her arrival. Questions arose in his mind- the foremost being the reason for her lack of contact. But even these began to fade away, slipping from his grip when Arya looked at him with those pensive eyes. Here, in the presence of everyone, she did not show him the same degree of warmth as she had at their first meeting. Again, the Queen was all politeness and formality. Eragon was forced to play along, and discuss dry topics with her. He learned that Ellesmera was growing in size, strength and affluence. Since the fall of Galbatorix, her people began to thrive and develop. More children were being born, more places being discovered and more magic learned. Arya was well pleased, as were her people.

"But of course, politics being politics, I must admit that I struggled through a thornbush to travel here," she added wearily.

Eragon frowned. "The Council?"

Arya nodded. Then, after scanning the hall for any eavesdroppers, she leaned toward him slightly, lowering her voice. "They are not what they once were."

He struggled to think in such close proximity to her. The strong scent of pine suffused his head like a net of magic. "H-how so?"

"In many ways," she answered cryptically. Arya looked at him warningly.

 _Later, not here_.

Eragon inclined his head. "Of course."

She turned back to her plate, cutting baked potatoes stuffed with quinoa, kale, dried cranberries and almonds. Eragon watched as she lifted the fork to her mouth, stopping midway.

"It is slightly disconcerting to be watched while eating," she said to him, amused.

"Oh, my apologies," he replied, blushing. Eragon cleared his throat and looked away.

As soon as he was sure she had taken the bite, he turned around again. Her sculpted eyebrows lifted up in pleasant surprise. A smile rose unbidden to his lips.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes… this combination works well. And the seasoning is perfect."

Eragon chuckled. "The cooks have paid special attention to the food today."

"That they have. I am impressed."

"We still have dessert…"

Arya laughed softly. "I do not know if I have the room for more food, but I will try." After finishing the dish, she set the cutlery down. She gave him a sidelong glance. "You have changed."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is something about you… a gravity that did not exist before."

He considered this and was not sure if it was a good or bad thing. "I am still the Eragon from twenty years ago."

This time, she faced him directly. Her eyes searched his face along while, as if hoping to excavate something.

"You should not forgive me, Ebrithil. I am ashamed to be sitting here after the treatment I gave you."

How to answer her? A storm of emotions threatened to engulf him, rising like acid in his throat. How can I tell you what I've been through? To be truthful, he had envisioned taking her from Ellesmera for many years, demanding to know if she still felt anything for him. Where she had been, why she had not contacted him… but he found that, upon seeing her here, alive and well, as beautiful as ever, he was content. His anger, hurt and frustration melted away.

 _As long as you are here, beside me._

"I did wonder… at your lack of contact. It has been a long time since I saw your face."

She nodded, silent.

"I must confess that I had begun to doubt our friendship."

At this, her eyes wavered.

"But…" he took a deep breath. "It gives me great pleasure to see you here."

 _Before I passed into the void, I longed to see your face._

"I could not understand how you secluded yourself from the rest of the world… but that matters not. You are here. You are happy, and I am content."

The formal mask on her face cracked. Her eyes softened.

"I forgive you."

For a time, she stared at him, all pretense gone. Her face showed disbelief.

"You do not ask why I kept the distance all these years?" she asked incredulously.

"No."

As if afraid, Arya gazed down at her plate.

"I did wonder… how you would respond," she said quietly.

"Was it as expected?"

"No. No…" she said. "You have been very merciful."

"I settle for no less," he said with a wry smile. Then, breaking the serious mood, he indicated to the table. "Come, enjoy the food. I want our special guests to be well fed." Eragon clapped his hands and elves appeared with trays piled with dessert. There were exclamations of delight all around as the plates were lowered. Arya still had her eyes fixed on her plate, not moving. It was only when the serving elves neared them that she lifted her head to thank them. Then, slowly, as if her neck pained her, Arya turned her eyes on Eragon. She scanned his face, looking into them for a long time. Eragon returned her stare, uncertain of what she searched for. The elf woman bit her lip and finally spoke.

"You needn't fear that I may starve." She glanced at his plate. "What of you? I noticed you have barely eaten anything since the feast began."

"My hunger is sated when you eat."

A faint crimson coloured her high cheekbones. Arya averted her gaze.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, but to say such things so publicly…"

"Oh…" Eragon blushed with her.

They were saved from the awkwardness by Advisor Ciseron, who filled him in on his duties for the day and the elves that Arya had brought with her. Eragon was glad of this diversion and did his best to form a sound schedule for the day. He chatted with the visiting elves, Saphira, Firnen, Blödhgarm, Ciseron and others during the feast. As he had the rest of the day ahead of him to spend with the Queen, Eragon refrained from drinking too much. When everyone had filled their bellies till bursting, Eragon signalled the end of the feast.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed the meal. My thanks to the cooks who have made this possible!" The cooks bowed. "Students, you will be pleased to hear that you may have the day off."

A loud cheer rose up. He laughed. As the students dispersed, Eragon offered his arm to Arya. She took it, and together, they left the castle to admire the outdoors.

 _Enjoy your time, little one_ , Saphira said to him before taking off into the sky with Firnen.

 _You too_ , he replied. _Just remember to let Firnen rest- he's had a long journey._

 _Humph. Just worry about yourself, youngling._

When they stepped outside, he noticed Arya gazing around in wonder. He had the feeling she was waiting to do this for the whole time. As if it was prepared for this day, the weather was especially excellent.

"It is just as you described. Magnificent… truly magnificent," she breathed.

"Better than Ellesmera?" he joked.

She gave him a solemn expression. "That is hardly a fair comparison. My city is only a part of Alagaesia."

"You are right. Forgive me; I could not wait to show this land to you."

She smiled. "Yes, I must say- it is a perfect land to settle in. The city is beautiful," Arya breathed. "I am amazed that you have accomplished so much in so short a time."

"I had help from many," he said, shaking his head.

"That may be, but I can see that you have ruled over them well."

"I am not sure that _ruling_ is the appropriate word."

"And why not? You are clearly the leader of Oris-Vel, whether you intended this or not. All respect and love you… it seems like an unspoken but accepted fact."

This troubled him. "I do not want the title."

"Whyever not?" she asked, incredulous.

"It's too formal, too distant. I want my students and friends to know that I am close by, accessible and approachable."

"I understand your reason for this, but embrace this leadership- this role. It is a great privilege."

"And would you say that being Queen agrees with you?"

The two slowed down. She glanced at him. A tension formed between them.

"It is… a great honour," Arya replied, choosing her words carefully. "For certain, it can sometimes be a burden. But the reward was seeing my people flourish."

"And now?" he pressed her.

"It still is, an honour."

Eragon nodded and decided to leave it at that. There was no need to investigate further. The sun was shining, birds singing and the breeze welcoming. More importantly, she was here by his side. As they walked in silence, Eragon took the time to observe her profile. He committed himself to etching the memory of her face into his mind. Every contour, every expression, every flicker in her eyes. She seemed at such ease in nature, a free spirit. These were what made him love her. The strength, knowledge, self-assurance… but also her paradoxical vulnerability, her graceful and gentle nature. He delighted in her headstrong attitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the day, Eragon showed her the forests, lakes, glades, mountains and beaches. Arya responded favourably, her face rapt with awe- he found himself staring at her more frequently. He had never seen her so happy, so comfortable. He welcomed this new side of her. Next, they visited the city of Erondel, where they navigated their way around the streets, greeting citizens and browsing shops. Once, they passed the jeweller's, where he bought her a diamond necklace wrought like elegant leaves on a supple branch. She thanked him with a surprised smile and wore it around her slender neck. During their walk, he noticed that she kept looking at it, admiring its splendour.

After touring the cobbled streets of the city, he guided her outside to the castle gardens. They passed numerous ones that had been sung into various arrangements. He led her to one in particular, stepping through the elaborately decorated gate. Arya followed. To his pleasure, she seemed impressed by the creativity of the displays. Above them, boughs from both sides were curved over to intertwine with each other. They glowed with a pulsating gold light. Deep blue flowers blossomed on the branches, and one such collection was manipulated to form the shape of a swan. They were nearing the project he had been working on for the past ten years… in the ancient language, he whispered "Open" to the wall of vines in front of him. Like a puzzle, the vines snaked away from each other, disentangling and unwinding themselves. Finally, he and Arya faced an open archway. He stepped through it and they entered a small, moist clearing.

"Eragon, what-?..."

Arya fell silent. Deep throated lilies grew all around them. The majority were pale blue, but some of them were solid gold- and alive. She whirled around to face him.

"You gilded the lilies," she said, half laughing.

"Yes," he replied softly. "Wiol ono." _For you._

"This is no ordinary feat," Arya continued in wonder. "How long did it take-no, how did you do this?"

"It was… challenging, but I managed it with the help of spellcasters. I must say… the spell is very long-winded and complicated. But with the appropriate manipulation of gramarye, it can be done."

The Queen shook her head, raven hair rippling.

"I do not know what to say."

"You need not say anything," said Eragon, laughing softly. He stepped forward and took a lock of her hair in his hand. He kissed it. Inwardly, he was surprised by his own boldness, but he didn't care. Time was too precious, too fickle for him to fear taking risks. Eragon offered her his arm again. She seemed stunned, but recovered in a manner of seconds.

"I must confess that your boldness takes me by surprise."

He shrugged. "Perhaps I know the value of time."

Arya looked at him sideways. "Some may call it rashness…"

Eragon looked back at her, slightly worried. Her lips twitched. His eyes narrowed.

"You are teasing me."

"Perhaps…" she said, smiling and turning her face to the front.

"Well," he began, an idea forming. "In that case, I shall make you pay your debt of twenty years."

She stopped, expression serious. Eragon turned around.

"What do you require of me?"

"How long will you be staying?"

"That I cannot say. A month? Maybe even less?... Why?"

Eragon thought a moment. Then: "Your payment is this: you must not leave my side from noon till moonlight every day."

Arya stared. "That… is my payment?"

"You do not agree?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Her lips parted, but then closed. She shook her head. "No… I shall pay my debt with time."

Eragon nodded once, satisfied. He extended an arm to her.

"Then come, your Majesty. You have many days to spend chained to me."

For a brief moment, she faltered. Arya seemed torn, her face troubled. But then… very slowly, she linked her arm with his. Eragon frowned inwardly at her hesitation and her expression. However, he could not ask her now- he could see the barrier she had erected. No, it would have to be later.

The two walked towards the sun's direction, each occupied by their own ocean of thoughts. And Arya Drottning- the warrior, the regal, the dutiful, and the resilient- carried herself with calm and poise to conceal the secret within.


	5. Chapter 4: With Me

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews guys. It really makes my day to know you appreciate this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

 **Chapter 4: With Me**

Enter."

Outside, there was a thick sheet of mist that fogged up the window. There was not much scenery to appreciate. However, Eragon preferred that to the endless piles of parchment stacked up on his desk. He was seated in his high backed chair- away from it, looking out the styled, elvish window.

The door opened on well- oiled hinges, admitting the visitor.

"Yes, Ciseron?"

"Well, well. It seems the High Master is neglecting his duties."

The rich, lilting voice was unmistakeable. He swung around in his chair.

"Arya? You are very early today."

She stood there before his desk, eying the piles of paper. The elf was clothed in a forest green tunic, pants and knee high boots. Her clothes- he could not help but notice- hugged her frame loosely, accentuating the already pleasing shape of her body. Eragon tried not to blush, berating himself.

"It's too early in the morning for this," he muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry?" Arya asked, brows furrowed.

"Erm… nothing. What brings you here?"

She regarded him a raised eyebrow, noticing the sudden change in subject.

"Well," she said, drawing the word out slowly and lowering herself into a chair. "I had a desire to see what occupies your time in the morning. That, and I would also like to observe the students' training."

"Of course. That is an excellent idea. Well… not the part about what occupies me. As you can see, this is no stroll in the garden. I have many, many documents to read and sign. Are you sure you would like to stay?"

"To be honest, I have naught else to do. I shall help you complete these."

"Were you not being honest with me before?"

Arya looked up from under long eyelashes, fixing him with a look. "Is that a challenge, Eragon-elda?"

Then she relented with a small smile, moving to pick up a pile close to her. "As you once said, it is a figure of speech."

 _She remembered. But how much more?_

"Of course, Arya Drottning."

So for the next four hours, they laboured over the documents- reading, sealing, rejecting and correcting. Eragon had to admit that her help was invaluable. Arya's insight regarding systems, laws, monetary and technical issues was impressive. Together, they went through all the piles save for one envelope addressed to someone by the name of Kilvari. Eragon leaned back in his chair, wiping the sweat from his brow. He blinked to moisten his dry eyes and stretched his aching limbs. Then, sighing, he picked up the envelope. Across from him, Arya leaned back in her own chair, watching Eragon read the envelope. It read:

 _Kilvari of the House of Niduel_

 _The Silver Heights_

 _Downstream_

Eragon frowned. Now this was a place he had never heard of. His curiosity piqued, he tugged at the seal. It did not move. His frown deepened. He tugged again with more strength. Still the seal did not break. He looked up and saw the frown mirrored in Arya's face. Without speaking, Eragon handed it to her. He watched as she too, struggled with it. The elf Queen shook her head.

"This has been sealed with a very stubborn spell. I cannot open it."

"Have you heard of this… Kilvari?"

"No, I have not."

"If you do not, then who does?"

Arya remained silent, shrugging her shoulders.

He stared at the envelope a while longer before putting it down on the desk. "I will ask Ciseron or Blödhgarm of this later. In the meantime… shall we eat?"

"Yes," she replied, stretching her legs before standing. "Let us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they finished lunch, the two walked down the corridors in the east wing of the castle. Through the windows, Eragon noted that the mist was clearing to reveal fine weather. He smiled, satisfied. It was perfect for what he had planned for the afternoon. Then he realized that Arya was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?"

"I was saying… how are the students doing?"

"Oh, very well… of course, there will always be variation among groups, but overall I am satisfied with their performance. And," he said, stepping into the next hallway. "As you know, elves tend to excel in all areas. However, the humans are not so far behind."

At this, Arya smiled knowingly. "And the dwarves?"

"Very able warriors and smiths. But… perhaps they could improve in their studies."

She nodded. "There are also a few elven students I would like to bring to your attention."

"Oh?"

"Elyan of Silthrim, Issena and Neris of Ellesmera."

"Are you familiar with them?"

"They are from well known households, and their families are enquiring after them."

"Ah, I see." Eragon thought for a moment. "They are all doing fine. More than fine. Elyan…Elyan has a good grasp of gramarye and wields the staff well. Neris has a very keen, quick mind and wields the bow with skill. Issena is a superb swordswoman- one of the top warriors, I must say. She excels in all other areas too. She is a delight to observe. In fact, you will see her skill in action. I believe she will be sparring with a human rider today."

"This is all good to hear. Thank you for your guidance, Eragon. I can rest easy knowing these students are safe in your hands."

"Don't forget Blödhgarm and the other teachers, I am only one among many."

"Even so. I am glad to hear of their achievements- their parents will be even gladder to receive the news."

Eragon shrugged, chuckling. "You need not worry. If there is one thing I have learned about the elves, it is that they strive for excellence."

"Not all of us. But most."

They finally reached the double doors to the sparring room. Eragon pushed on the handle, inviting her in with a hand. A multitude of people gathered in the great chamber, too absorbed in the fight to pay attention to the visitors. Several elves turned but Eragon put a finger to his lips. They nodded and faced the front. Eragon and Arya quietly positioned themselves to the rightmost corner where they had a clear view of the combat. In the half circle that the crowd formed, two Riders stood panting with iridescent swords. Their shields lay battered and broken on the ground. Thedas had taken his helmet off, dark hair slick with sweat on his forehead. Grey eyes watched from under heavy brows like a brooding storm. Opposite him, Issena stood mirroring his stance, her silver hair wild and charged. With slight surprise, Eragon noticed that her expression was tense and strained. A long, thin cut marked her left forearm.

"He drew blood first," Arya murmured next to him, her tone also surprised.

"So it seems."

No one spoke. No one moved. The humans watched intently while the elves were as calm as ever, standing rock still.

 _It's a façade_ , snorted Saphira in his mind.

 _Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your flight with Firnen?_

 _Oh, I had to watch_ this _one,_ said Saphira, amused. _As I was saying, the elves are just as nervous. This is a battle for racial honour._

Eragon looked to the wide window to the south. Sure enough, he could see both blue and green dragons watching from the grass.

 _When did you arrive there?_

 _Just a while ago._

He shook his head, smiling. Then his attention was brought to the duel again by the sound of sword against sword. Thedas struck again and again- but this time, not with the anger that he used to release. Instead, Eragon was pleased to see the youth deliver each strike with measured and even swings. His silver sword parried and arced, twisted and slashed. With each movement, his footwork became surer and the more he was able to intercept her attacks. This drove Issena to the defence as she had to keep searching for the right opening.

"Good work," he said under his breath.

However, the elf was as focussed as ever, showing no signs of tiring. She gave him blow after blow, each strong but not clumsy. They were quick swipes and almost flourishes, tracing the air with violet strokes. It was a graceful dance, fluid and expertly. Even the humans murmured with grudging appreciation. The elf's body moved without restriction, flexible to any attack Thedas threw at her. He made the mistake of making a stab. With a flick of her wrist, she trapped his sword in the coil of her crossguard before he could blink. She then directed it downwards in a spiralling motion, twisting his forearm. He cried out in pain but recovered by twisting his body around to release the tension on his arm. Breathing hard, he yanked the blade from her crossguard. Issena was quick to seize the chance and bounded forward to aim at his legs. To everyone's surprise, he rolled to her right a split second before she made the move- as if he had expected this. This time, the elf frowned. She whipped around to face him, doubly cautious. With a hiss, Issena lunged again. Her own amber sword seemed to glow with energy as it slashed horizontally in the air. Thedas ducked and straightened to bang her blade away with the wide flat of his own. Issena struck another blow, which he parried. Time and time again, he managed to anticipate her moves. Finally, she managed to unsteady him with a whirling cut. This drew some blood from his shoulder and he grunted in pain. Her eyes burned with triumph… but as she swung her sword, he leaned to the side- again, as if expecting it- and simply cut down to trap it on the ground. Then… the tip of his cool blade was at her throat. Issena froze, eyes wide and unbelieving.

The whole hall echoed with the last ringing of metal. All else was silent.

Then the cheering began. Human Riders came forward and surrounded the winner, thumping him on the back and laughing. Blödhgarm smiled in approval. Though most of the elves remained impassive, some could not hide their displeasure. Meanwhile, Issena stood tall and dignified even in defeat. She regarded the human Rider for a while before sheathing her sword and turning to go.

"Wait."

She turned again. Thedas squeezed through the crowd to get to her.

"Issena, thank you for this duel. You were, most definitely, a worthy opponent."

The elf lady dipped her head in response. "And you also, Thedas-finiarel."

"Hardly. I simply knew how to see."

Then he noticed the cut on her forearm. Almost instinctively, he held a hand over it. "Waise heill."

The cut sealed and the flesh knit together, leaving smooth skin.

The elf blinked in surprise. "… Thank you."

Hiding a small smile, Blödhgarm walked toward them.

"Well done, Thedas. You have given a display even elves cannot ignore!" said Blödhgarm. He then turned to Eragon and Arya. "Ebrithil, Your Majesty. What were your thoughts on this?"

All eyes turned to the two figures half hidden in shadow. They stepped forward. Eragon smiled at Thedas and Issena. "You have both fought well. Congratulations on your victory, Thedas. You have earned it. And you have proved yourself today."

This was high praise, and Thedas bowed in response.

"Issena…" began the Queen. "I see your talent is beyond expectation. Fluidity, precision, speed and creativity. You show great promise, and I am well pleased."

Like Thedas, the silver haired elf bowed her head.

"Very good," said Eragon, grinning. "It is heartening to observe such progress. I hope you will _all_ learn from this combat and improve on your own skills. You may carry on."

"Yes, Ebrithil!" the crowd answered as one.

Arya raised an eyebrow, amused. Then the lesson continued, while the two exited the scene. When they stepped outside, Eragon breathed in the fresh air.

"It seems… that fate is playing a strange game," said Arya.

He examined her face. Arya's gaze was directed ahead at the sky.

"How so?"

She shook her head. "It is not significant."

Though he perused her face for any signs of continuing, there were none. He decided to leave the matter alone and rolled his shoulders, facing the expanse above.

"Well, since that is over, are you ready for the afternoon?"

This time, she turned her eyes to him. "And what have you planned?"

He gave her a sideways glance, grinning. "How about a long ride?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blast of wind whipped him in the face as Saphira suddenly gained speed. It knocked the breath out of him and nearly tore him out of the saddle. The straps tightened painfully on his legs, strangling the flow of blood.

 _Careful!_ He said to Saphira once they maintained constant velocity.

 _Oops. Sorry_ , she replied lazily.

Eragon gave her a friendly whack on the back. _Make up your mind, will you? Don't just stop in the middle like that._

 _I thought I saw a particularly juicy looking goat below._

Eragon rolled his eyes. _Do you want to win this race or not?_

 _Fear not, I am far ahead._

He looked back, surprised to see Firnen gaining on them.

 _Don't be so sure of that._

 _How did he-? No, he must have taken a shortcut_ , grumbled Saphira. With one great swoop of her wings, she propelled herself forward.

The two dragons shot through the valley, flapping furiously.

Below them stretched the glistening river Aenora, which led to a mountain Eragon had once visited with Saphira. Other mountains flanked them on both sides of the valley, rugged and hardy, as if the hands of a mason had chipped away at their sides. It was, Eragon thought, paradise. For the past few hours, the four of them had been touring the north of Oris-Vel, traversing miles of land. Eragon introduced Arya to different geographical phenomena, such as the geothermal pools in Hasverden, the Golden Terraces of Idera , the Crystal Cliffs and many more. She was very curious about these and questioned him on every single one of them, to which he eagerly responded.

At one point, they flew particularly close to a cliff with strange looking orange birds. They immediately took flight, cawing in alarm. Behind them came a laugh. Eragon turned. Arya sat in her own saddle, dark hair flowing behind her and eyes lit with mirth. Her voice was like winter bells on a clear, white morning. He wanted to hear it forever.

Firnen snorted in amusement and flapped harder.

As they neared the great mountain, Saphira slowed her flight.

 _Do you see anywhere I can land?_

Eragon squinted his eyes and scanned the face of the mountain.

 _Not that I-_

 _Ah! Found one! That small cliff over there._

 _Good to know you need me_ , he said with a wry smile.

Saphira chuckled. Both she and Firnen alighted on the said cliff, translucent wings buffeting the air. Eragon undid the straps and slid down her back. Arya did likewise and joined him on the edge.

 _We will wait here for you_ , said Saphira to him, folding her wings.

Firnen looked puzzled but did not question their intent. Eragon placed a hand on Arya's shoulder.

"Come, I would like to show you something."

She nodded. There was no hesitation, no question about where they were going and why the dragons were left behind. Secretly, Eragon's heart warmed to realize her trust in him. He moved toward the rocky wall, climbing the rough path Riders had carved. Arya followed close behind. For a good few minutes, they made their way up the mountain, taking care not to lose balance or let the sharp rock gash their skin.

At last Eragon's hand closed on a deep depression in the wall around the corner. The air was bitingly cold up here but a warmth came from the rock. He resisted looking down, as he knew the height was dizzying.

"Ma'mor, grind abr hjarteya."

He heard and felt a rumble as the 'door' slid open. Eragon stepped sideways into the opening and reached for Arya's hand as she edged closer, her back against the mountain. After he helped her in, Arya straightened and her eyes widened. There before them, was an enormous chamber. The walls were plated with gold and inlaid with precious stones. Endless rows of shelves lined them, Eldunari and eggs nestled in the holes.

"I thought you would like to see," Eragon explained, smiling. "Welcome to the new Vault of Souls."

She stopped forward in wonder, eyes scanning the shelves. Colours danced in all directions, reflecting off the refined walls and emanating from the gem like eggs. Then there came heavy, clanging footsteps. Eragon waited calmly as a dragon headed man approached, body constructed with steel and a loincloth tied around his waist. He held up his sword, then lowered it. Eyes flashed like fire in recognition. Eragon stood calmly as his mind was probed and analysed by Umaroth.

 _Ah, Eragon. It is you. Welcome back. And you, Arya Drottning. It is a great pleasure to have you here at last._

Arya bowed. "It is indeed, Master Umaroth."

 _It has been too long, my young Queen,_ he replied sadly. _A Rider's place should be with Riders._

"I… cannot leave my people."

 _You are right. But what of Firnen? He must needs soar the air with dragons._

Arya remained silent, her face troubled.

 _But enough of this,_ said Umaroth, sighing. _Take a look around, young ones. Enjoy your time here._

Cuaroc stepped aside for them. Arya started forwards and Eragon followed as she walked slowly, admiring the display. Around them, voices whispered and chattered, deep and mild, sombre and energetic. The Eldunari discussed things unknown and beyond understanding. He heard snatches of conversation and occasional mention of Du Fyrn Skulblaka and the war against Galbatorix. As they passed, he felt each of their minds bend towards them.

 _Kingkiller..._

… _Our gratitude for your deed…_

 _Kingkiller…_

 _Shadeslayer…_

 _Fricai abr skulblaka…_

"It is the new age," murmured Eragon.

"Yes," said Arya, looking back at him.

"Can you believe we have accomplished the very thing we fought so hard for?"

She stopped and smiled. "No… sometimes, it is like a dream. And in my dreams, I am back in the throne room of Uru'baen , or laying siege to Feinster."

"Or infiltrating Dras Leona…"

Arya shuddered. "Do not mention that place to me. It was a nightmare matched only by my time in Gilead."

"But it was not for naught. We have brought peace to Alagaesia."

"Yes… and a new generation of Riders," she added.

"The best part of all," Eragon said with a smile.

She smiled back. Then: "I must ask: how is it kept so hot in here?"

He laughed at the suddenness of her question. "This mountain has not breathed fire for thousands of years. However, there is one that does, located leagues away from here. With the help of Eldunari, we directed the lava flow underground to this mountain. The heat is conveyed upwards through a conduction system designed by the dwarves. It also controls gas pressure levels to avoid decompression and keeps out moisture to prevent thermal contraction."

"That must have taken an extraordinary amount of energy to carry out."

"Yes, I admit that I took many weeks off afterwards to focus on endless eating."

She laughed softly.

For some time, she walked around the huge chamber, marvelling at the beauty of it all. "This…" she waved a hand at her surroundings. "Is elvish or dwarvish work?"

"Both."

"It is beautiful… But why have you not brought Saphira and Firnen?"

He deliberated for a moment before replying. "She has come before. It usually pains her to see that which she cannot have. But today she simply wanted some time alone with Firnen. "

Arya's gaze turned to the rows upon rows of eggs before her, her expression unreadable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two shielded their eyes from the glare of the sun and drank in the view at the edge of the precipice.

"I never get tired of seeing this," Eragon said.

"It is certainly a sight to see," commented Arya, nodding. "This is a good land for dragons."

"Aye… and it can be your home too, if you will let it," he said quietly.

Arya continued to gaze at the panorama, as if storing it in memory. "Eragon…"

"Your duties." It was not a question.

"Yes."

Eragon did not speak but stayed there a long time, admiring the view. Man and elf, emerald and sapphire. The quartet stood together on the cliff as they had in past times. An ache settled like sediment in his chest at the thought of her departure. It clawed at his insides like an animal. But he would not show it. He could not possibly show her this weakness.

 _Stay here, with me._

In the periphery of his vision, he could see her lustrous hair burnished in the sunlight, the strength and grace of her posture, the wisdom in her deep eyes.

 _No one can take your place. No one can be who you are to me. We have fought Galbatorix. We have seen the end of many days together. We have been through trials thick and thin. How can I live the many years ahead without you?_

But it was a futile wish, for her path diverged from his. Such was the hand of fate.

 **I know that was pretty long lol... Some of it may seem unnecessary, but I personally think that this is an important chapter. There will be more action and romance to come ;) Stay tuned! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it~**


	6. Chapter 5: For the Greater Good

**Hi guys, thanks again for the reviews. Good to know people are pleased with how this is progressing. Stay with this story, because there are some exciting things coming up!**

 **Chapter 5: For The Greater Good**

The first breeze of Autumn travelled through the forest, ruffling the leaves of fiery maples. A new scent was in the air, the stirring of a new season. Arya trod on the forest floor, her crimson dress brushing the crumpled leaves. Strange creatures with long black and yellow fur scurried away and climbed up trees. All around her she could hear birdsong she was not familiar with. The land was a mystery to her.

She continued on, deeper into Du Belvier Forest. Du Belvier Forest… The Welcoming Forest. A fitting name it was. And she had been welcomed with open arms by the one she had rejected. The trees around her were half bare, shaking off the remainder- like her mind. She was at a loss… what was the answer? Which way to turn? Fifteen years ago, she had decided once and for all. Now… she found herself rethinking all her plans. Her thoughts and emotions thrown into disarray. Arya directed her eyes to the canopy of evergreen pines. She sighed. They were not even pines. This land… the events… her thoughts… him… everything was out of her control. Uncertainty had never been her friend. The line of reason was fast becoming blurred as she spent more and more time here. She could not stay too long. It was a dream that she could be lost in forever.

Dawn was passing as the sun ascended. The molten gold of the sun drenched the forest with its tangential rays. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh pine-like scent. Drawing near to one tree, she placed a hand upon it as she did with the pines in Ellesmera. A warmth seeped into her body. At least she understood one thing in Oris-Vel. These ancient giants had always been her companion. And yet… for the first time in a long time, she felt the foundations shake.

 _How can you forgive me?_

It was still incomprehensible. She could not understand it. Had she not pushed him away? Had she not willed that he forget her? His kindness and mercy- they were precious gifts she had not received. Not from anyone, not even her own mother. Nor even from Faolin.

 _Eragon… I cannot be with you._

She had misjudged him- had thought, foolishly, that twenty years would be enough. It seemed she was wrong. With slow steps she neared a moss coated log, moist with the dew of the morn. Arya was glad for it, as her knees were beginning to give way. She lowered herself down and leaned on it with a hand for support. Her legs trembled and her breath became laboured.

 _I don't know how long I can continue like this. Perhaps you were right, mother. Perhaps I took on something that I could not handle._

She cast her gaze towards the right of the log and found herself staring at her reflection in a pool of water. The diadem stood out like a bright beacon. She had the sudden desire to throw it to the ground. A deep seated ache throbbed within her.

Memories flashed in her mind without her consent- Eragon towering over her with the sun behind him, his sword directed at her. Eragon saying "I see you", Eragon making his last fairth for her, Eragon walking towards her with kingly glory, Eragon kissing her hand reverently… his gentle look as he gifted the lilies to her. _Wiol ono._ The words reverberated in her mind like the ancient bells of Silthrim. His smile, his laugh, his frown, his sarcasm. Even the memory of his first confession- awkward and childish, but somehow it had become endearing to her. She realized she had missed him a great deal. And now, to see him so mature, so powerful but gracious… it shook her. He was a new man, one that many women would hope to win.

With each passing day, she found it harder to place the barrier between them. It did not help that Firnen and Saphira were mates, for their bond surely affected her. No matter how hard she resisted, he was always there.

 _Arya_ , came Firnen's deep voice.

 _Good morning Firnen_ , she answered, although it was not.

 _Where are you? I awoke to find your bed empty and was so worried._

 _There is nothing to worry about, I am nearby- in Du Belvier Forest._

 _I was very concerned about you_ , he rumbled gravely. _Remember the last incident?_

 _You know as well as I that I was well protected._

 _It still does not quell the fact that you were in danger._

That _was in Alagaesia._

 _It is_ still _a possibility. Though I trust that Eragon would take great precautions if he knew._

 _Do not dare tell him_ , she warned.

 _For now,_ he said infuriatingly. _But if there is even a hint, I will make sure to do so. I will request a personal group of guards be posted at your door._

 _That will not be necessary and will certainly not happen._ She sighed, and suddenly felt her arm tremble and beads of sweat break out on her head. Her skin burned with fever.

 _Arya? Arya, are you alright?_

She could not reply.

 _Arya I am here, in the forest. Where are you?_

 _Do not worry,_ she said, gritting her teeth. A throbbing, sharp pain began in her right arm, down to her very bones. _I am fine._

For a while, the air was still. Until Firnen stomped through the forest, disturbing the former peace.

 _Blast these trees, they hinder my movements. Arya…_

He covered her with his warm wings, drawing her to his belly and waited till the moment passed. She rested her forehead on his wing.

Firnen regarded her with sorrowful eyes. _It destroys me to see you this way._

With difficulty, she looked up at him with a sad smile. Arya placed a loving hand on his snout.

 _I know. I am sorry._

 _When will you tell him?_

 _In time. Or perhaps never._

 _Arya… he has a right to know._

She knew he was right. _I will. But not now_ , she said firmly.

The Queen stood up, drawing on all her strength. She took quick, shallow breaths. The world swayed for a while, then settled. Her hands closed into tight fists.

 _Must you be so stubborn?_ Asked Firnen sadly, almost bitterly.

 _It is persistence,_ she replied, regarding him sternly. _It has what has kept me going all these years._

 _You do not know if this is really the right way._

 _I cannot risk everything we have worked for this past century. My life is devoted to the protection of Alagaesia._

 _You did not have to be Queen._

 _No. But I am._

 _You can protect Alagaesia as a Rider. Pass the throne on to another._

 _I am the daughter of Islanzadi._

 _Is this about proving your worth to her? Arya, dear one. She rests in the stars and watches her daughter with pride._

 _You cannot know that. And no, it is not just about that. I… cannot hurt Eragon. It would mar the peace I have worked nearly a century for._

 _Arya, I know you are afraid but… you cannot throw away your happiness thus._

 _Yes I can. And I will. I must._

Firnen sighed. _I know we have had this argument a thousand times, but it never ceases to pain me._

Then Arya's gaze softened. _It pains me also, Firnen. My only worry is you- what of your future? It is obvious you want to stay by Saphira. You should not throw away your own happiness for me._

The emerald dragon growled, baring his teeth. _You cannot think I would abandon you like this!_

Arya maintained her neutral composure, shaking her head. _What Umaroth… and Eragon said has not left my mind. You are the only dragon in Alagaesia. You_ need _the company of other dragons. I would be cruel to prevent you from staying here._

For a time, the whispers of leaves surrounded them. Neither of the two moved.

Firnen spoke, his voice quiet and heavy. _That is why you have come_ , he said accusingly. His green eyes bared his hurt. It was so transparent that Arya's own heart began to break. A lump rose to her throat. She nodded.

 _You're going to leave me here._

 _If you wish to stay._

 _You ask a cruel thing of me._

 _It is for you._

 _We are partners of heart and mind!_

 _That is why I do what I do._

The dragon stomped his feet and roared. He whipped his spiked tail side to side, slamming the forest floor and scattering rocks and leaves. Arya stood there calmly while he flailed about. For a long time he fumed and destroyed his surroundings, unleashing his frustration. Then, he settled down, smoke pouring from his nostrils. He glared at her.

 _Then let it be so_ , he rumbled. _And let us see how you fare. Alone._

Arya did not respond, but regarded him calmly as he left her, taking to the sky.

A cold loneliness swept over her but she lifted her chin.

 _I have done the right thing._

 **Yep, I know, that was sad. I have been dying to give you guys this hint since the beginning of the story. Phew, I finally let it out. Let me know what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mask of Strength

**Sorry about the previous chapter guys, lol I know it was a bit of a shock. More will be explained in later chapters :p In the meantime, hope you enjoy this one! And don't worry, this isn't the end of Eragon and Arya's story- I can't let it end this way hehe**

 **Chapter 6: The Mask of Strength**

The whole assembly mumbled and murmured in displeasure. Eragon held up a hand.

"I know this is stepping beyond the boundaries of elven culture, but the dwarves have requested more forges in that area. And, after much deliberation and discussion with Blödhgarm and the other Masters, I have decided it is reasonable. We _need_ these, for the weapons of our future students."

Elder Uwlyn, an elf woman of four centuries, frowned. "But Master Shadeslayer, surely we can have those in a different region?"

"Unfortunately, that is the closest source of moonstone and firesteel. That area has no other space"

"Then transfer the materials using dragons," said Kedvar, a coldness creeping into his voice.

Eragon frowned at the elf's disrespectful tone. He had always disliked Kedvar's arrogance and lack of respect for dragons, but it had not bothered him thus before. The elf was even worse than Vanir had been.

"The dragons are _not_ for ferrying things across the land," he said firmly, fixing the older elf with a stern gaze.

"Carts, then."

He sighed. "It will be more efficient for them to work this way. It takes weeks to mine moonstone and firesteel. Also, do not forget: they are also Riders. They have other duties to attend to, more training to complete. If they spend most of their time transferring materials across Oris-Vel, it will be a great hinderance indeed."

Some of the elves were showing signs of reluctant compliance. He took hope from this.

"It is where we hold the Ceremony of Birth. I would not expect you to understand."

Only reason held him back from trying to hurl a fist at the infuriating elf.

"Then explain to me… _Kedvar-vodhr_ ," he said through gritted teeth.

The elf's ice blue eyes flicked from Eragon to Arya, then back. "I am sure the Queen knows of its significance."

Eragon did not miss the insinuation: _The Queen knows of it. Why don't you?_

Beside him sat the Queen herself, her brows dangerously stern. "You would do well to hold your tongue, Kedvar. Do you mean to undermine Eragon's authority? The one who has brought you the very peace you needed to have this ceremony?"

Eragon opened his mouth to correct her in that it was a group effort. Then he decided against it, he could tell this was a strategy to hold Kedvar back.

But the elf was not backing down. "It is not simply an occasion- the grounds where we carry it out is part of us. A sharing of lifeforce that lasts forever."

"But it is not impossible to forge a connection with the land elsewhere," spoke up an elderly (for her face showed more age than others) elf woman with silver hair bound by jewelled pins. "Though we certainly do not like it, I think Eragon has given reasonable defence."

Kedvar's black hair partly covered his expression as he inclined his head.

 _False. It is false submission_ , growled Eragon.

 _Well, at least Tiana-Elda has sided with you_ , said Saphira.

The rest of the elves, though clearly uncomfortable, were not disagreeing. Eragon seized the chance.

"Then am I right in saying that you do not refuse this proposal?"

They all nodded slowly, one by one. Except Kedvar.

Eragon looked around, checking. "The majority has voted in favour of the forges. You all stand witness to this agreement."

Ciseron appeared to his left, holding out a piece of parchment.

"Ah, thank you Ciseron," Eragon said, taking it. He held up his seal, in full view of everyone. Then he stamped the paper- the deal was made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, Eragon walked through the gardens with Arya.

He introduced her to the many flowers that were still in bloom. Though the chill of autumn settled throughout the land, it never failed to provide for the bees and insects. Arya was impressed as always, but it seemed to Eragon that she was somewhat distracted.

Finally, he stopped to ask. His curiosity was bubbling to the brim. "Arya, I have noticed of late that your mind is frequently elsewhere. Is there something that troubles you?"

Arya stayed silent for a while, fingering the necklace Eragon had bought her.

"Eragon… I am leaving soon."

The cold hand of dread passed through Eragon as he heard those awful words. Colour drained from his face.

"When?" he asked, voice coming out barely louder than a whisper.

She continued to avoid his gaze. "I do not know, but I am waiting for the right time."

"Will you not stay?"

She shook her head. "You know I cannot."

"Could you not stay a little longer? Why the haste?"

"I fear that I will never leave if I do."

"Am I causing you discomfort? Is that why?"

A bitter smile crossed her face. "No… No. You have been most kind to me. Considering what I have… and will do to you."

"Then what is it?"

Arya took a deep, shuddering breath. "I must leave Firnen."

This time, he stared at her in utter horror. " _What?!"_

Many elves and humans in the garden stared at the pair as Eragon shouted. But he did not care. _What_ in Alagaesia was she doing?

"I cannot bring him to Ellesmera again," she continued quietly. "I have spent twenty years with him chained to my side, not knowing the joys of being with his kind. He has become too lonesome. He yearns for Saphira."

"But…" he gripped both her arms, wanting to shake her. "Arya, you don't _have_ to leave him!"

"It is the only way."

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, wanting to tear it out. "There has to be another way for him to see Saphira. Why not just let him come every so often by himself to Oris-Vel?"

"It is better for him to stay," she answered stubbornly.

Eragon could not understand. "You… it will drive you to madness! Arya, I don't _understand_ …"

Her shoulders were tense, her eyes were empty and her usually shining hair seemed lank and poorly.

 _What is it you are not telling me?_

"There's something else isn't there?"

Almost automatically, she shook her head. "There is nothing."

"But there has to be! It doesn't make sense!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "What must I say to nail it in your mind? I _must_ leave and Firnen _must_ stay." Then her countenance softened. "I am sorry. I… this pains me as much as it does you. However, my duty is to my people and this decision is for Firnen's happiness."

Eragon shook his head. "He will not be happy without you."

"He will not be happy by my side either. I cannot leave Ellesmera. But I can always scry him."

"That will not be enough- you _know_ the bond between Rider and dragon as well as I."

"It is for me to deal with, not you."

Eragon could only stare at her.

"I don't understand your reasoning, but if that is what you think, then I cannot change it."

Arya gazed off into the distance.

Finally, he lifted her chin with his hand. His eyes searched hers, and it seemed to yield a little. He saw a spark, some life in those dark depths.

"Then let me ask you this. Answer me well and true- do you feel nothing for me?"

She seemed to tremble.

"Answer in the ancient language."

Arya looked away, removing her chin from his hand. "It is not necessary."

"Arya, I have waited twenty years to see your face, to show you Oris-Vel."

She closed her eyes as if in pain.

"Eragon… you have done more for me than anyone else. I have never been so close to anyone except Faolin. In fact… perhaps even closer. But there is too much at risk."

"You said long ago that you did not want to make a mistake with me."

She nodded.

"Arya, what must I do to convince you of my sincerity? My _commitment_? There is no other woman for me- not now, not _ever_."

"It is to protect you," she replied softly.

"Twenty years, Arya. _Twenty years_. I might as well as pass into the void."

At that comment, alarm flashed across her face. "Eragon! Do not value your life so lowly. Promise me you will not. I did not wait so long a time to see you waste away."

Eragon's brow furrowed. "Wait for what?"

"For you to move on, to forget me."

"Is that why you stayed so distant for twenty years?"

"Yes… in part."

"I will _never_ forget you. I _can't_ …" he raised his hands up in the air helplessly. "I wish that I were a common man, if it meant that you would never worry about _risks_."

"But you are not, and this can never be." She paused. "It made me glad to see you again, Eragon. But now we must part ways. It is better not to start things while we still can."

Eragon's shoulders slumped in defeat. He regarded her face, wanting to see it forever.

 _She's really going to leave. Again._

For a long time, he stood there before her, wrestling with the thought of letting her go. Again. The world around him seemed meaningless, moving with the flow of time. He did not wish to be part of it. Only the prospect of one day sharing it with Arya had kept him going all these years. And now… she was to leave him. For good.

He straightened up, his gaze empty.

"I cannot stop you from leaving. But I also cannot let you be separated from Firnen."

Without waiting for a reply, he whirled around and strode away. Arya watched him go, the winds of darkness settling on her form. He was the last of them to leave her.

Later, Arya returned to her chamber, closing the door behind her. She locked it and leaned her back on it heavily. The emotions she had been holding back loosed in a tidal wave. Burning tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, sobbing uncontrollably into it as she slid to the floor. Outside, the sky began to weep its own tears of grief, showering the land with unspoken sorrow.


	8. Chapter 7: Something

**Sorry for the late update... I was a bit busy recently, preparing for an upcoming exam. Anyhow, thank you for the awesome reviews. It seriously makes me happy when I hear that I have accurately depicted the characters. It's one goal that I constantly strive to achieve. And again I hope you enjoy this one :)**

 **Chapter 7: Something**

"Ebrithil? Master Eragon…?"

The voice echoed into his thoughts and the last image of Arya's back vanished. Eragon raised his head, eyes regaining focus. He felt slow and clumsy.

"My apologies. Continue…"

The students exchanged looks but raised their swords. Once again, the ringing of metal filled the air as Eragon resumed walking. He took care not to walk too close to the radius of combat as it could distract their concentration. From his position, he could immediately pinpoint the flaw in Halgrez' counterstrike. The young urgal swiped at the air after a hasty parry. Eragon shook his head and folded his arms.

"Halgrez, that move is much too obvious. Moreover, there is a slight hesitation before the attack. Make it more of a _flick_ , or perhaps a cleaner strike."

The ram nodded his horned head and tried again, but failed. Finally, he growled in frustration. He turned his yellow eyes to Eragon.

"It's no use. Urgralgra rely on strength, not fancy elvish tricks."

Lidvi- his opponent- frowned at the comment. "They are not _tricks_ , Halgrez. It is an elegant technique that allows us to deliver effective attacks."

"A technique that does me no good," snorted Halgrez. He sheathed his sword and pounded a fist into his hand. "I would settle this with bare hands."

Eragon thought for a moment, a hand on his chin. The urgal's words had some truth to them. He could see the raw style of movement, the bluntness of attacks and heaviness of blows. After pondering this, he nodded.

"I see what you mean. Then perhaps we can change something for you. Bring your shield and axe, Halgrez."

The two looked at him in surprise, but then Halgrez moved to fetch them. Once he did, Eragon indicated for them to continue fighting. Lidvi launched the first attack. The urgal raised his shield against the flurry of blows the elf unleashed. They were complex, weaving motions that Halgrez could never hope to match. This Eragon knew. However, after the series of movements, Lidvi paused. The urgal used this gap to bear down on the elf's sword with his thick, brutish arm. He had neither the speed nor creativity that Lidvi had, but his strength put the elf off balance.

"Very good," Eragon said with a slight smile.

Halgrez flashed him a grin but Lidvi's brows knit together.

After he was satisfied that the two could proceed without him, he moved on to watch others.

But his mind was not at ease and eventually wandered from the task at hand.

Try as he might, the ghostly form of Arya roamed his mind continuously.

 _It is the only way_ , she had said.

"It can't be the only way," he murmured under his breath as the students waved their weapons about. The sounds of reality became the sounds of a dream- distant and muffled. Yet her voice was as clear to him as the peal of a bell.

 _I must leave Firnen._

The emptiness of her gaze as she spoke, the subtle tremble of her voice. His chest seemed to constrict as he recalled these.

" _What must I do to nail it in your mind? I_ must _leave and Firnen_ must _stay."_

 _But why?_ _Why must you deny yourself even Firnen? What will that achieve?_

Then he remembered the desperation rising up in him as he felt her slip from his grip.

" _Wait for what?"_

" _For you to move on, to forget me."_

And the world tilting as she delivered the lines of a script he knew so well…

" _But you are not, and this can never be."_

Just as in the days of Ellesmera, under the clear sky and the ancient pines of the forest.

A bitter laugh escaped from him. _So this is it. After so long a time, I must let you go._

The distraction was too great.

Without a word he left the hall, leaving students staring after him in concern. Their whispers travelled the corridors of the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was futile, Eragon had concluded. Futile to fight against his emotions.

 _Let them come to me_ , he thought. _Let them flow through me and destroy me if they must._

The pounding of his footsteps echoed through the corridor and his boots slapped the stone steps leading down to the entrance.

 _Even if you must go, I cannot let you fade away through the ages without Firnen._

He flung open the great doors with both arms. The guards standing outside jumped as the doors admitted Eragon, his face wild and determined.

 _Saphira_ , he called her.

 _Yes, Eragon I am in the middle of a… are you alright?_ She asked, sensing his roiling emotions.

 _Where's Firnen?_

He could sense her puzzlement. _He is over at a cave a few miles west of the castle… why?_

 _Take me to him._

Across their link he could feel her concern, but she did not question him. For the moment.

 _I will be with you shortly._

Eragon waited impatiently, his feet aching to move. To run. Anything to relieve the pressure building up in him. After a while, she appeared above him in the sky, her long veins accentuated by the translucency of her wings. Saphira touched down, eyeing him suspiciously.

 _I can tell you're impatient to be gone, so I won't ask you now. But you owe me an explanation._

He nodded, already climbing onto her back. Saphira straightened, spread her wings and tested them. The gust of wind she created unsteadied the guards.

 _Oops. Sorry._

"No need to apologize, Bjartskular," one said, coughing slightly.

With a great flap, she took to the air.

There was a cold stinging on his face, and Eragon vaguely realized that it was raining. More than anything else, he was simply glad to be flying again. Somehow, the icy wind on his face and the needle-like rain helped ease some of the mental turmoil. The rhythmic rise and fall of their flight gave him a sense of rightness. This, at least, would never change.

For the whole flight, the two did not speak. And when they reached the mouth of the cave, Eragon slid down Saphira's side, his legs strangely weak. It had been an emotionally taxing morning.

"Firnen!" he called out to the darkness.

There was no reply.

"Firnen!" he tried again, but received only the sound of rain and wind.

 _Perhaps he has returned to DragonsNest._

 _Blast it! I need to-_

Eragon stopped as he felt an unmistakeable tremor in the cave floor. There was a snort and a low growl. Firnen's green eyes glowed in the darkness.

 _Eragon-friend-Shadeslayer. You have come at last._

 _Yes… you know-?_

Firnen's pupils seemed to constrict, but it was hard to say. _She has told me._

 _Then you have accepted this?_ Eragon asked incredulously.

He jumped as the dragon suddenly slammed his tail on the ground.

 _Not_ accepted _,_ he rumbled. _Wouldst thou thinkest that I would leave her?_

Eragon relaxed a little. _Ah, so you will accompany her?_

The dragon turned his head to the wall. _I have decided to let her have her way._

 _Wait, you will let her go?_ He asked, confused.

 _For now. Let time and absence teach her meaning._

Eragon hesitated. _Her decision seems immoveable._

 _I trust that she has enough sense to realize the foolishness of this._

 _Which is why I have come_ , he said stepping forward. _Firnen, is there something I don't know?_

Firnen regarded him with expressionless eyes.

 _I cannot imagine what would be so important to cause Arya to leave this way. To leave you behind._

Still the dragon remained silent. Saphira took the opportunity.

 _Alright, I know you two are in a deep conversation but could I please at least know the situation?_

Eragon sighed. _Arya is leaving Firnen._

 _What?!_

This drew a wry smile from him. Her response mirrored his exactly. For the first time, Saphira was speechless. In the shadows, Firnen shifted.

 _She believes that my place is here, with others of my kind._

 _But,_ Saphira started after finding her voice. _To leave you for good? I don't understand this!_

 _That is exactly what I said_ , replied Eragon dryly.

Firnen eyed the two for some time before speaking. _There is… something._

Eragon's pointed ears pricked up.

 _Something that I cannot divulge. Do not mistake me, for it is not a question of trust. You are both worthy of it. However… it is not for me to explain. You must hear it from Arya herself._

Something about the way Firnen had spoken brought an inexplicable chill to his limbs. Eragon swallowed the lump in his throat.

 _And if she does not change her mind? If she never reveals it?_

Firnen hesitated. _It is my hope that she will. There is a limit, even for an elf._

 _But what if she does not? You know her obstinacy as well as I._

 _That is why I put my hope in you._

 _Firnen, we can't let her do this!_

 _I agree with Eragon_ , added Saphira. _This is madness! To isolate yourself from your dragon forever? Unheard of!_

 _Exactly,_ Eragon nodded. _It would be like cutting off my own arm. She cannot survive it!_

 _I am sorry Eragon, Saphira. I must respect her wishes. But do not worry more than you need to… I will wait only as long as I see fit. Then I will storm Tialdari Hall with all the rage of a dragon. I_ will not _leave her forever._

The last statement gave Eragon some measure of reassurance. However, none of them could be certain that Arya would change her mind. And one other question dug into his mind like a thorn.

 _Firnen... she… told me we cannot be together. Is this related to that 'something' you could not tell us?_

 _Yes._

 _Does she feel nothing for me?_

The dragon blinked. _Whatever makes you say that, Shadeslayer? She cares a great deal for you._

 _But she can live without me. I cannot live without her._

Firnen seemed as if he would say something, but stopped.

Saphira sighed. _Eragon… we will talk about this later._

 _I needed to ask it._

The green dragon shook his head. _No, I am glad you did. But once again, I would advise that you ask Arya._

 _She did not answer me._

 _Then there is your answer._

Eragon frowned.

 _There is one thing I would ask of you, Kingkiller._

 _And what would that be?_

 _Do not give up on my Rider._


	9. Chapter 8: Frozen

**CHAPTER 8: Frozen**

Blödgharm frowned as Eragon told him of Kilvari and the sealed envelope.

"It is… intriguing. But also disturbing that this should come into your hands. The Silver Heights is a mythical place mentioned in a well known story among our people. It does not exist."

Without knowing why, the hairs on the nape of Eragon's neck stood up. "Why was it included among the piles given to me?"

The blue elf shrugged. "I do not know, but it certainly needs investigation."

"That it does. Come, I will show you the envelope."

The two climbed the steps up to Eragon's office.

As they did, Eragon thought to ask: "Blödhgarm… has… Arya Drottning said anything of her departure to you?"

The wolf-like Master gave him a sideways glance. "Yes, she has indeed."

"Did she tell you she is leaving Firnen?"

Blödhgarm's eyes flickered. "It was not a wise decision. But I can only respect her wishes."

"I do not understand it."

There was a long pause before Blödhgarm replied. "As she is our Queen and I am under her command, it is not my place to interfere in such personal matters. However," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I agree that she may not be fully competent to make the decision."

"What do you mean?"

"For the years I have known her, Arya has proved herself a worthy leader. She has never made a decision that would endanger or unnecessarily displease her people. She reasons well. This time… it makes me question her state of mind. One cannot go through so much without coming out unscathed… even the most well- wrought of swords will, in time, bear nicks and scrapes like any other."

Eragon nodded. "Still… I cannot imagine what would affect her to leave Firnen this way."

"And you, if I am not mistaken," said the elf.

Eragon hoped he wasn't blushing.

Blödhgarm cocked his head, yellow eyes glinting. "You need not fear, Ebrithil. I shall not spill this secret to the world. However, you would do well to keep it discreet. Rumours can spread like wildfire."

"That matters no more. She is to leave me for good."

Blödhgarm raised both eyebrows. "I apologize, Eragon. It must be a painful time for you."

"Yes," was the only answer he could muster. They turned the corner of the corridor and stopped in their tracks.

"Ebrithil. Blödhgarm," echoed a smooth, deceptively neutral voice. The tall visitor turned around to face the two. "To where do you go in such a hurry?"

Eragon frowned in irritation. He did not have the capacity for this. "To my chamber Kedvar, where else?" he said, annoyed.

Kedvar gave a small smile, which failed to reach his eyes. He clasped his hands behind his back, taking slow steps around the area, as if pondering something.

"Where indeed?" he asked, white teeth bared.

Something about the elf's manner perturbed him.

Kedvar continued to pace, circling the two like a hawk, his gaze fixed ahead.

"The Council wishes to know… who you are electing for Overseer of Benheil."

Benheil was a neighbouring city that was fast increasing. In these matters, Eragon was ever reluctant to participate in, for the elves were rather ambitious. Ever since the dwarves had joined their ranks, he noticed a growing tension between the two races.

 _He wants me to play the game._

Eragon drew himself up, looking Kedvar directly in the eye.

"And who would you _like_ me to elect?" he asked, deliberately using "you" instead of the Council.

A dangerous light flashed in the elf's eyes. Then it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. A lazy smile stretched the thin lips.

"Why, one of my brethren of course."

 _You mean you would recommend yourself._

Blödhgarm's face was studiously blank but his ears twitched.

 _I would advise caution, Ebrithil,_ he warned. _He is testing the ground._

It took some time for Eragon to form the answer he wanted, considering the way Kedvar left little room for him to manoeuvre. A slight smile reached his lips as he was reminded of Islanzadi.

"I agree that a notable elf would possess skills and qualities we require to facilitate its growth. It is no small responsibility… and this leader I elect must be someone I can trust."

"Do you mean to question our loyalty?"

It was a challenge, a trap set to trip him over. "Not at all," Eragon replied calmly. "But I would question whether his or her mind is set on the same goals as I. We cannot afford discord between us."

"No, we cannot."

"Therefore… I recommend that Lord Rimir take the position."

Kedvar's head snapped up, ice blue eyes brewing a hailstorm. "So… that is your final say?"

"It is my final word."

A long pause stretched between them. Eragon could almost feel the shards of ice thrown at him.

The dark elf regarded him a long while before inclining his head. "Very well." He swept his cloak around with his long arm, and turned to leave.

Eragon exchanged looks with Blödhgarm. There was no need to verbalize their thoughts- the worry on each of their faces spoke well enough. Without a word, the two finally entered Eragon's chamber. He reached the desk, unlocked the drawer on the right and drew out the envelope. Blödhgarm took it from his hand and examined both sides of it. His brows angled down.

"It is not a mark I have seen before."

"Nor I."

Within the raised red circle lay a staff entangled in a thorny vine. The blue elf tried to pry it open with his hand but the material did not tear. Nor did it even crinkle.

"Tried that," Eragon could not resist commenting.

Blödhgarm raised an eyebrow at him. Then he gazed down at the envelope and murmured "Waise losnai fra vinyali."

He tried again to physically open it- to no avail. With spell after spell, Blödhgarm's frown became more pronounced until he was exhausted of all ideas. He shrugged his furry shoulders and handed it back to Eragon.

"I cannot think of any more ways. You will have to ask the other spellcasters. Perhaps they will pick up on something I have missed."

Though disappointed, Eragon nodded and placed it back in his drawer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, when the sun was highest in the sky, Eragon decided to walk the streets of Erondel. His list of jobs was endless, but the hollowness of his heart threatened to overwhelm him. He needed some time alone.

Eragon descended the steps and shivered involuntarily. It was only now after focussing so hard on work that Eragon noticed something unusual. The chill of the air seemed to conquer every corridor, chamber, stairway… every nook and cranny in the castle. He rubbed one arm to generate some heat.

 _Strange,_ he thought, going down the stairs. _With the temperature this low, the caretaker should have started the fires by now._

Eragon reached the ground floor, and opened the door to the library. Though normally he would not have taken the stairs on the south east of the castle, it had been the quickest route on this particular day. Humans, dwarves, urgals and elves- especially the elves- were reading intently, their noses buried in the history of _Du Fyrn abr Alagaesia_ or a tattered copy of _Stenr, Evarinya, Et Sundav_ or in deep rumination of gramarye. The diligence and focus of every individual in the library impressed him. It was not often that he entered into such studious silence. Wary not to disturb the peace, Eragon took the rightmost aisle.

As he walked through it, Eragon spotted Caden in the last corner. The lad was not an avid reader, but he tried. For this, Eragon wished to commend him, especially as the boy was one of the most recent of those to join the Riders.

"Caden Joricsson, good to see you here at this hour."

The young Rider was too absorbed in the scroll to hear Eragon…

Or so it seemed.

The air suddenly felt colder than it was. A feeling of slight foreboding settled on Eragon, the feeling one had when entering a nightmare.

"Caden?"

There was still no response. Eragon picked up the pace now, reaching the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Caden did not turn. Nor did he blink or breathe. Dread coursed through Eragon as he whirled around to check the other aisles.

 _No._

He sprinted, scanning aisle after aisle in the vast chamber. There was Sarina the elf, in mid conversation with Loring. Thedas by Issena's side, listening as she read (had been reading) a passage to him from a scroll. Close inspection would have revealed the Zarithan lily in Thedas' hand held behind him. And the Master Librarian, Nolfaen, scratching away at a piece of parchment with his quill. It was the same all throughout the library.

Everyone was frozen.

 _What force is at work here?_ He wondered in fear.

Then it occurred to him that the whole castle may be in the same state.

 _Then why am I not affected?_

He hoped with all his might that Saphira was free from it. _Saphira!_ He called out.

 _Eragon! Are you alright?_

 _I'm fine. Thank goodness you can talk to me! I felt like I was the only one alive here._

 _As did I. I only just noticed people frozen in mid stride around the castle._

 _Just how many people have been affected?_

 _I do not know. But I will fly around to check. You should see the rest of the castle to find anyone who is still moving._

With no time to waste, Eragon raced to the door, swung it open so fiercely in his haste that it broke the hinges.

 _I'll fix that later._

He ran around the ground floor with the speed of an elf and raced up the stairs till he reached the first chamber on the upper floor. Just as he was about to enter, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ebrithil!"

Relief flooded him as he turned around. "Ciseron! Am I glad to hear you speak!"

The silver haired elf ran towards Eragon, his velvet cloak flying behind him. He slowed to a stop and nodded, his face grave. "Ebrithil, I am also glad to see you moving. I take it you have seen what has happened?"

"Aye. Everyone in the library is motionless. I have come up to see the rest of the castle."

Ciseron shook his head. "I'm afraid it is not just the castle, but the whole of Erondel!"

"You jest!"

"I wish I was, Shadeslayer."

The implications of this were too great. Some force was at work here. Indeed a force to contend with, if they had the whole of the city at their mercy. A foe worthy of replacing Galbatorix.

"And what of the Council? Are we alone in this?"

"I was on my way to them before I saw you."

Eragon nodded. "And what of Queen Arya? Is she…?" He could not fully suppress the panic that crept into his voice.

"I am sorry… I do not know."

His heart sank like a man prey to quicksand. But he knew that worrying would not help him here.

Eragon swallowed. "Then let us go to the Council."


	10. Chapter 9: Treason

**Chapter 9: Treason**

Eragon felt his chest pound with each heartbeat, his limbs pulsing with adrenalin. There was something sinister at work- he could feel it. His mind worked rapidly as he tried to make sense of it. The foremost question in his mind was: who had done this? But also: what was the extent of this magic? Did it envelop the entire land of Oris-Vel? The city of Erondel alone was mind-shattering, but to enslave the whole land was another thing. And why were Eragon and Ciseron spared?

All these questions and dozens more crossed his mind as he strode through corridor after corridor. Finally, they reached the stone doors of the meeting room. The guards on either side were standing as still as the material of the door itself. At a distance it would seem as if they were exceptionally good at their job, but Eragon knew better. With a sigh, he pushed open the doors.

What came next, he could not have prepared for.

Dark tendrils of magic wrapped themselves around his torso and arms.

He was paralyzed.

After recovering from the shock, Eragon cast a complex spell to release the bonds… to no avail. This was one that he had no knowledge of- a self-created reconstruction of the original. Unless he knew the mind of the bearer, Eragon could not undo it. To do so would require him to know every word, every order and accentuation. There was nothing for it; he had to use the Word. Eragon opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Not so fast, Shadeslayer."

To his displeasure, Kedvar was standing at the front… and the tip of his sword was held against Arya's pale throat. Eragon's heart crashed down on a pool of icy water as he witnessed his worst nightmare unfold.

When he cast his eyes around for help, he saw that some of the members of the Council were present. But Blödhgarm was not to be seen, and all refused to meet his eyes.

 _Is the Council behind this?_

Eragon's heart stuttered when Arya shook her head at him, drawing blood.

"Until we know for certain that you were not the one behind all this, I cannot release you."

 _What?_

Together, with the rest of the elves, Kedvar poked and prodded his mind, extracting memories and examining them. They also cast several spells to reveal his identity- which, of course, proved that he truly was Eragon. For the duration of this examination, Kedvar's blade never left Arya's neck and Eragon's hand itched to drive a fist into the elf's face. A long while passed before the Council was satisfied that it was safe. Kedvar finally released the bonds and Eragon felt the pressure leave his body. He rubbed his arms, noticing that the bonds had left bruises on his arms and legs.

Eragon glared at the elf. "Eitha alfrinns leianen!"

Kedvar's blade spun away from his hand as well as Arya's neck. It clattered to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eragon demanded furiously.

"We held Queen Arya hostage to see how you would respond..."

The elf turned and apologized to the Queen. She did not reply, but healed the gash on her throat.

"This better be good, Kedvar," she said, her voice low and threatening.

The said elf bowed stiffly and turned to Eragon.

"We are now convinced of your identity-"

 _You just realized, you twisted-_

"And we shall not probe your memories further. But this does not clear you, as one can easily erase certain parts from the mind."

Eragon shook his head in disbelief. "I do not know _what_ has prompted you all to suspect me, but I assure you that I am not the one." He turned to Pyrmos-Elda. "On what grounds do you charge me for this crime?"

The elder looked uncomfortable.

"They are basing this on unproven evidence against you," Arya replied for him in disgust.

"We had to take precautions," said Pyrmos firmly. "There was no other choice."

Uwlyn stood up, her face sympathetic. "Ebrithil, four things have been laid out against you- all of which, I admit, have caused my faith in you to waver."

"Then let me hear them."

"Of course, Ebrithil," answered Kedvar, his eyes glinting. His lips twitched, as if he had been waiting for a long time to speak. He dug into his cloak and removed a very familiar looking object from it. His pale hand raised it up in the air. Kedvar's ice blue eyes bore through Eragon.

"Ebrithil. Do you deny that you know of this envelope?"

Time stood still for Eragon as he thought of countless ways to bring the accursed elf down to the dust. All eyes were on him.

"What is the meaning of this Kedvar?" he demanded. "You cannot just enter my chamber without permission!"

Kedvar raised an eyebrow. "I did not need to. But you have not answered my question."

"What are you saying?"

A cold smile stretched the elf's thin lips. "We found this open in the grip of a starling attempting to fly it away."

 _What?_

He stepped forward and tore the letter from Kedvar's grip:

 _Kilvari,_

 _The dawn of Ristgareth approaches as I write this to you. It is as you said- the land is ours, and its inhabitants in a dreamless sleep. They will not suspect me, as I am their leader. The Council will be easy to persuade- they will agree to a new quest. I need you to prepare for the return, and we shall reclaim the land of our fathers._

 _Shadeslayer._

The handwriting was his.

 _I've been framed._

"There must be a mistake, Kedvar," Eragon said firmly, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice. "Someone must have forged my writing."

Ciseron frowned. "Master Eragon was on his way to open the letter with Blödhgarm. He wanted to know the content himself."

"That is what he told you," said Kedvar, dismissing it. "But it does not explain… this."

He held up a seal that had definitely not been in his drawer. "I have never seen that seal before," said Eragon, in the ancient language.

"You could say that if you believed it to be true. How do we know if you had been under the control of another?"

"This is madness. I will say it again- _I did not write that letter_."

"We have a witness who says he saw you send it… Daeris-Elda?"

Daeris nodded. "Yes… I saw Master Eragon attach it to the bird. Of course, I thought nothing of it initially. But, as you know, all birds are checked before leaving. This one was not, and I alerted Kedvar of this. The bird was tracked and the letter fetched."

Arya stepped forward, her eyes flashing. "Kedvar-vor, this is preposterous. You know as well as I that Eragon could not have done it."

Kedvar faced her glare with equal force. "Do I? The only one in _all_ of Alagaesia, _all_ of Oris-Vel," he said, gesturing with his hand lazily. "With such an ability… is Eragon."

"I _did not_ do it," said Eragon through gritted teeth.

"Then you can prove it upon further questioning: Are you familiar with The Word?"

Eragon hesitated. He knew where Kedvar was leading this. "Yes."

"And are you aware of the magnitude of power it allows you to wield?"

"Do you deny that you know this Word?"

"… No."

The rest of the Council let out exclamations of surprise.

"But I assure you, I have _never_ used it in my life," Eragon said in the ancient language.

"Can you prove it?"

"He does not need to," said Arya, shaking her head. "And he cannot either way, for there is no method to track it."

"Then he stands guilty until proven otherwise."

"What would he have to gain from immobilizing the very land he leads?"

Kedvar traced the envelope's edge with his long finger. "What indeed?"

There was a deathly silence.

"He would have overpowered us if he truly was behind it all," Ciseron spoke up.

"Actually, I cast a spell when he was bound to disallow him from speaking The Word. But even if he _did_ speak it, why spare the Council? Why not just control everyone? It is simple: he needs the Council's influence. Without us, there is no link to Ellesmera. There is no power over the land."

Arya's eyes narrowed. "The Council has indeed degraded if this is the only explanation you can come up with!" She turned to Uwlyn. "Uwlyn-Elda, has Eragon expressed or shown any interest in sovereignty all these years?"

She bit her lip reluctantly. "Well… no, not overtly."

"And Daeris, where was he when you needed support to maintain position?"

"… It is true he provided the help I required."

"And Pyrmos, did he not personally train your son in Ridership?"

"That he did."

Eragon's heart swelled with warmth at her defence of him.

Uwlyn nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, Your Highness, you speak true. However, we cannot ignore what Daeris has seen. Whether it was Eragon or an imposter, we _must_ take certain measures to ensure the safety of Oris-Vel."

"Moreover, you have been quite against us of late, _Ebrithil_ ," said Kedvar. "Allowing the dwarves to build their forges on elvish land, cutting the taxes of the humans, disapproving of our contract with King Orrin… well, let us just say you seem to favour the elves… less."

"That's absurd. The humans have been having more monetary issues, for which they work more hours to compensate. You know I value all races."

"Very well," said Pyrmos suddenly, raising a hand. His deep voice filled the room. "Personally, I do not believe you would have. But then, worse things have happened in the history of the Riders… and we cannot take risks. Four points we must consider: Daeris-Elda witnessed you sending the letter- which was in your handwriting, the seal in your drawer and your knowledge of The Word."

"Moreover," started Lothvar, his eyes grave. "It is true that you have been moving _up_ the stream rather than _with_ the stream, in terms of the Council's goals. Forgive us if we… waver. But the main problem at present is unfreezing everyone in Oris-Vel."

Eragon nodded reluctantly. "Yes… I can see now how this has caused you to question me." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I suppose there is no way for me to prove anything to you."

"You will understand then," said Pyrmos. "That we have no choice but to send you away, to find the culprit behind this inappropriate manipulation of The Word… _if_ , that is, you are innocent. For the whole of the journey, you will be supervised."

"That was my intention also… who will be watching me?"

"I will be, Ebrithil," said Kedvar, his face expertly emotionless.

Eragon felt his stomach writhing in rebellion. "Very well. But one question: has this spell covered Erondel or the whole of Oris-Vel?"

Uwyln exchanged glances with Lothvar. "I am afraid it is the whole of Oris-Vel."

Eragon felt as if someone had thrust a bucket of icy water into his face.

"This is grave indeed," murmured Ciseron.

"Has anyone tried to scry Nasuada or the others in Alagaesia?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," said Pyrmos-Elda. "They are well and mobile."

"Then it is just Oris-Vel."

Everyone nodded.

"Then I shall find this Kilvari, uncover who is behind all this and bring the evidence to you."

"But not alone," added Arya, her eyes shone with the strength of a lioness. "I shall accompany you."

"No! Your Majesty," cut in her Advisor Wyldra. "You cannot leave your throne empty for so long a time. Your place is with your people."

"And my duty is also to provide aid to the Riders. Do not worry, I shall return."

The Advisor looked unconvinced but said no more, shaking his head.

"Thank you," said Eragon softly to Arya, bowing.

As he faced the worried gazes of the Council, the dimensions of the world seemed to shift once again since the reign of Galbatorix.

 **I know you guys were eager to know Arya's secret so sorry I haven't revealed it yet. I promise, it will be explained later. I am waiting for the right time. There's one good thing at least: Arya isn't going back to Alagaesia any time soon :p. Hope you enjoyed this chapter again, and thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Quest

**Really sorry about the late update... I had my test yesterday and had to focus on studying ^^;; Here's the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews and hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 10: A Quest**

The sky was overcast with giant clouds, dark and burdened. Breaths rose up misty with anxiety and anticipation as the small group readied for the journey ahead. High up in the tower, Daeris-Elda signalled with a torch as those below watched. Kedvar raised a hand. The starling was released into the air, setting off again for its target destination.

Eragon tightened the straps around his legs and took hold of the reins as Saphira tensed, ready to fly. To their right, Arya and Firnen did the same. The elf woman caught his gaze and nodded. A few hundred Eldunari floated in the air before them. Kedvar climbed onto a Yellow Wing. Strangely enough, though the citizens, Riders and dragons had been immobilized, the rest of the creatures of the land had been unaffected. This, Eragon was pleased with, as it meant that he did not have to share Saphira with Kedvar- _that_ would have been most distasteful. True to its name, the strange beast spread its leathery wings, golden like the leaves of a Maidenhair tree. Initially, it had been greatly distressed in the presence of the two dragons, but after reassuring it of its safety, the creature calmed down. It lifted its narrow head and took to the sky. Saphira did likewise, leaping into the air. Cold wind penetrated his clothes and flowed through his hair, eliciting an involuntary shiver from him. Saphira's enormous wings flapped again and again till she gained the appropriate altitude. In the periphery of his vision, Eragon spotted Firnen reaching the same level. Satisfied, Eragon gazed ahead as the colossal mountains loomed in the distance. The glory of Oris-Vel in its vastness suddenly struck fear in him. Giant trees and strange plants populated the land, while countless mountains harboured secrets within their rocky walls. Beasts unknown to him roamed the forests, plains and hills. Undiscovered magic lay waiting to be found. Oris-Vel had not surrendered all of its secrets to him... who knew if there was a great magician wandering the forests and plains plotting to destroy everything he knew?

 _What foe lies at the end of this journey?_ He found himself wondering.

 _Worrying feeds on lifeblood Eragon. We are mighty hunters, you and I. Whatever we face, we will face with power._

That drew a smile from him. _Perhaps this disturbs me because of the peace that has been with us for so long._

Saphira twisted her head to see him with one liquid blue eye. _Peace or no, we will face them with fire._

 _Yes, you are the succeeder of Vrael. The Bane of the Ra'zac, Slayer of shades and Killer of king Galbatorix! Let your foe tremble before you,_ rumbled Umaroth, his Eldunari glowing like fire.

 _Thank you, both of you._

Dragon and Eldunari hummed their acknowledgement.

For many hours, the travellers flew in silence, their gaze intent on the small bird in the distance. Its path was simple- straight north-eastward. However, they had no idea of the length of its journey, so it was decided beforehand that the starling was to be captured multiple times in order for the group to rest. For the moment, Eragon was convinced that its direction would be consistent. For a moment, he took his attention away from the front and studied Arya. Her black hair streamed behind her with the wind as she sat upon the saddle, her posture so naturally regal that anyone who saw her from within a mile would be able to discern her status. A small smile reached his lips.

"What amuses you so?" she asked without turning her head.

"Your royalty radiates from you, your Majesty."

The corner of lips twitched. "I am flattered."

"I do not exaggerate to please you, Arya Drottning," he said seriously. Then: "I thank you again for coming with us. It must not have been easy to leave your throne empty."

This time, she turned her gaze on him. "Of course I did. How could I leave you and Saphira to face this evil alone?"

Eragon noticed there was no mention of duty, which pleased him. He inclined his head. "I had forgotten you were our rescuer in times of need."

"That was when you were but a young man, but no more. This foe is not to be underestimated."

"I agree. To handle the Word, or any spell at that, to such a degree is astonishing."

"Indeed… I only wonder what we will find at the end of this road."

"Nothing good," said Eragon grimly. "And I have a strong suspicion that he/she spared us in order to exploit us in their plans."

"Yes… most likely."

A silence stretched between them all. And in this way they spent the rest of the flight until the tapered tops of redwood trees came into view. The starling suddenly dipped down into the forest. Eragon frowned but followed. Kedvar and Arya did the same.

 _You're going to have to travel by foot here, as it will be too crowded for flight_ , said Saphira to everyone. They all nodded in response and slipped down from their saddles onto the ground. A good distance ahead, Eragon spotted the starling perched on one of the branches above.

"Is it resting, perhaps?"

Arya drew nearer. "It seems that it is."

"Then let us take the bird and go through this forest. We have no time to linger," said Kedvar, sweeping past the two.

Eragon's mouth curled in distaste, but followed. The group walked toward the starling's tree, passing the firey giants that stood guard. These redwoods were not like the ones back in Alagaesia, where the barks were darker. No, these were a deep russet, burning in the light of the sun. They were taller in height, as great as the towers in Erondel. The leaves cast emerald shades onto the forest floor. Eragon saw Arya gazing around. Though she had been introduced to much of the land in its grand scale, the forest was another wonder to behold. She shook her head.

"Oris-Vel never ceases to amaze me," she commented. "This forest dwarves Du Weldenvarden."

"You get used to it," said Eragon, smiling.

They reached the tree where the starling was, preening itself. Kedvar stopped at the base and murmured a soft incantation in the ancient language. The starling cocked its head and hopped to the edge of the branch and flit down onto his outstretched hand.

Then, a flash of steel glinted in the sunlight as Kedvar unsheathed his sword. Eragon did not have time to ask what the elf was doing before a long arm shot out of the tree trunk, its texture like that of bark. Like Kedvar, Eragon drew Brisingr in one swift motion. He heard the sound of ringing steel as Arya drew Tamerlein. From the tree, another arm emerged with a dark green blade, finely serrated along one edge. There were multiple creaking, splintering sounds as all around them, creatures detached themselves from the redwoods. These people were like elves, fair with pointed ears. However, their arms were like bark, hair like leaves and eyes like amethyst. Without warning, the first to emerge swung her sword at Kedvar with lightning speed. The elf parried the flurry of blows like the master he was. Eragon ducked as three converged on him and tried to slice his neck. He whirled his sword against the three blades with a practised wrist and momentarily spun them away from him. They staggered but recovered within a second and came at him with a disturbingly eerie determination. There was no other way to describe them. Though their fighting styles were distantly elvish, the way they bore down on him reminded him of the whirring circular blades of dwarves- single minded and dangerously accurate. Years of training guided his movements, and Eragon met them with triple the strength and double the flexibility. But his goal was not to hurt them, only to defeat them. For as long as he could remember, this forest had not shown any sign of inhabitancy… until now. It was strange that they revealed themselves so late. As soon as he had some clearance, Eragon stopped and held up both hands.

"Wait! We mean you no harm!" he said to them in the ancient language.

They did not stop. Eragon knew not the reason, but he knew that these elves- if they _were_ elves- were determined to kill them. He had no choice. Saphira realized this as soon as he did and swiped at them with her claws, sending them flying. They somersaulted in the air and landed harmlessly on the ground. Saphira and Firnen roared at them, bathing them in blazing fire. While some perished in the inferno, others guarded themselves with magic, attacking the dragons.

Eragon held off the crowd of elves, slashing at them in all directions. He realized in the busyness of combat that they were ridiculously outnumbered. This was very different to his many battles in the war against Galbatorix- back then, he had been able to easily kill men one by one. Here, he was fighting against hundreds of _elves,_ all extremely capable individuals. He found himself hacking, parrying, slashing, manoeuvring and weaving through blades like never before. As soon as he killed one ring of elves, another row stepped into replace them. Saphira tried to reach him, but she too was overwhelmed by the huge number of enemies that held her in place. She growled in frustration. A few feet away, Arya and Kedvar were likewise under the same pressure. Eragon grit his teeth.

"Kedvar! I need my magic back!"

"That was not the plan!" the elf said in mid strike.

"As you can see, we are in quite a predicament!" replied Eragon exasperatedly.

Kedvar seemed to wrestle with himself. Finally he cast the spell to release him.

Apart from his wards, Eragon only had his shield, which was fast becoming battered due to the furious onslaught. He tossed it aside, eliminating one of the elves' ward and pierced his abdomen. The elf slumped down.

It was time for something different. Eragon was thankful for the years of teaching from spellcasters as he cast wordless spells against them. He willed tremors into the ground within a ten meter radius of him and it shook violently, throwing the elves off their feet. _Brisingr_ , he thought, and fire engulfed his blade. He commanded it to spread in width and the fire extended further. Eragon spun around with his blade, creating a ring of fire as thick as Saphira's tail. The staggering elves burned and cried out as they died. Without wasting any more time, Eragon held out a hand and, drawing power from the Eldunari, focussed energy into a massive blast of force that rippled through the air, penetrating their wards and felling rows upon rows of elves.

And still they kept coming.

Eragon knew it was futile. And pointless, for they would severely tire out before they reached the end of their journey. He caught Arya's eye in the distance, and she nodded.

 _Saphira, Firnen, we can stay no longer! Fly us out of here!_

 _Just one moment!_ Said Saphira, grunting as she received a blow to the leg. Eragon healed it for her. _But it will be like going through a bush of thorns._

 _Is there enough space for you to at least try?_

 _Perhaps just enough_ , replied Firnen.

Eragon conveyed this to Kedvar and Arya. Both of them agreed and they all fought through the sea of blades and jumped on their dragons/Yellow Wing. The flight proved to be difficult as the dragons' wings were hindered by trees from both sides. The Yellow Wing, however, was smaller and Kedvar managed to escape quicker. Saphira and Firnen were forced to take smaller flaps and could not gain much height. Eragon had an idea. He conveyed it to Arya, who agreed to help him achieve it. Both uttered wordless spells that cleared a path for them- they willed the tree trunks to _bend_ laterally to a tolerable extent. The trees did so, and the dragons were able to shoot out above the forest into the safety of the air. Eragon breathed out a sigh of relief and grunted as his body ached in pain. He looked down to see numerous bruises and cuts- his thighs, torso, arms and shoulders. His tunic was blood-soaked. After healing himself, Eragon looked over at Arya to see that she was in a similar state. They caught up to Kedvar, who looked grim.

"In all my years…" he began. "I never expected to fight against my own brethren."

Eragon nodded. "It seems someone is desperate for our blood."

 _Whoever it is,_ said Saphira. _This gives us more reason to be on our guard._

 _Yes,_ Umaroth said, his displeasure emanating from the Eldunar. _This is no ordinary enemy._

"I have the suspicion that he/she means to tire us out before we reach our destination," added Arya, frowning.

Kedvar nodded in agreement. "Then we must tread carefully on land."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they camped beyond the forest beside a long stream that stretched westward. Saphira immediately folded her wings and rested her head on the ground. Firnen, however, settled off to the side and spread one wing. Arya placed her mattress on the ground in front of Firnen. He covered her with the wing, hiding her from view. Eragon was slightly puzzled at this but dismissed it, seeing as the night was cold. It was probably to keep her warm. Kedvar folded his legs on the ground and stared into the darkness, watching like some dangerous creature of the night. In the center of the camp, the Eldunari hovered, keeping watch with Kedvar. Eragon unfolded his mattress and lay down beside Saphira. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but the thoughts in his mind ran so fast that he had trouble doing so. Eragon tossed and turned. Finally, he simply lay on his side, eyes open and watched Kedvar (he did not fully trust the elf) sitting woodenly next to his Yellow Wing. Then, gradually, sleep overtook him and darkness clouded his eyes as Eragon drifted off into his dreams.


End file.
